When a Seed is Planted
by Marsfish
Summary: Raising a baby on her own was never easy for Lucy. But when her daughter's magic starts going out of control, she has no choice but to find the father. She didn't know what she was expecting when she found him, but whatever it was, was definitely not this. In this story, Lucy is a mage, but she's never been to Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blonde girl let out a shaky breath as she raised her right hand up to a burgundy, wood door. Her fist froze midair, and she swallowed thickly. She started lowering her hand, but a whimper from the little girl she was holding with her other arm made her break from her stupor. A determined gleam shone in her eyes as she finally knocked on the door. The noise made the little girl tighten her hold around her neck, and she stroked the little girl's blonde hair as she waited for the door to open.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a very tall, very muscular man with short, spiky, blonde hair and a prominent lightning shaped scar over his right eye, scowled down at the two of them. He crossed his arms over his chest and barked, "what do you want?"

The blonde girl was taken back at the man's tone. "U-um." She cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Laxus Dreyar."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And why are you looking for him?"

She put her hand on the little girl's leg and slightly glared at the man. "That is something I would like to discuss with him. Do you know him?"

"Sure I do." The man rolled his eyes. "But I'm gonna need a better explanation before I let you see him."

She huffed as she stared at the man. "It's personal. Honestly, what's the big deal?"

The man let out a growl from his throat before he sighed. "Fine. You win. Now what do you want with me?"

"Seriously?" The girl groaned. "I just fucking told you that I'll only talk to Laxus Dreyar."

"Are you dumb, Blondie? I'm Laxus Dreyar. Now, tell me why the fuck you're here, or I'll slam the door in your pretty face."

"O-oh." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "U-uhm. My name is Lucy." She looked up at him then. "This is my daughter, Lily. She needs your help. She just started being able to use lightning magic, but it's been making her sick, and it goes out of control. I don't know anything about lightning magic. Please, can you help her?"

Laxus stared at the little girl in Lucy's arms for a minute, before turning a hardened glare on Lucy. "And where did she get lightning magic from?"

"W-well." Lucy shuffled on her feet for a minute, before she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes unwavering. "From you."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Then he growled and clenched his fists. "I ain't ever seen you before in my life, Blondie. So, what is it that you really want from me, huh? Money?"

"W-what? No!" She shouted as she took a step back.

He stepped forward as she stepped back. "Then was is it? A fucking bragging right? An article? A goddamn autograph? Spill it, girlie! I ain't got all day!"

"What the fuck are you talking abou-?!" She shrieked in pain as lightning licked across her skin, and she barely managed to crouch on the ground, before she tried to set her daughter down as gently as she could. She snapped her burnt hands away from the little girl, and she could only watch in terror as she started convulsing with lightning sparking around her small body. Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes and she clenched her teeth. It was horrible not being able to touch her while she was like this, to not be able to do anything. As a mother, it made her feel like a failure. She looked up at the wide-eyed man. "Please! If you can help her...please!"

Laxus doned a thoughtful expression as he crouched down next to the little girl. He rested one elbow on his knee, and waved his other hand slowly through the static jumping off her skin. The static followed his hand as it moved, and he sighed before he bent down, and began sucking the lightning into his mouth.

Lucy's eyes widened in both relief and amazement as the lightning left her body. Once the lightning was gone, and Laxus wiped his mouth, Lucy tentatively reached her hand out to brush her daughter's bangs out of her face. "Is she better?" she whispered with a shaky breath.

"No." Her eyes widened at his gruff reply, and she snapped her gaze up to meet his unforgiving glare. "You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do."

"W-what do you mean she's not better?" She ignored his latter statement and she placed her palm over her daughter's forehead. When her burnt flesh made contact, Lucy hissed and quickly retracted her hand.

Shoving his hand through his hair, Laxus growled and stood up. "Get the fuck inside."

Lucy glared at his retreating form until he was in his house, then she focused her attention back on her daughter. Ignoring the pain from doing so, she wrapped her arms under her daughter's still twitching body, and stood up. She muttered a soft "oh, fuck me" as she cradled her small body to her chest, and she took a deep breath before she started walking into the house.

The first thought that popped into her head when she entered the house, was bachelor pad. Straight up single man. The walls and floor were a dark burgany wood, and the couches were rather large, and very black. She beelined straight for the large, black couch, and carefully lowered her daughter on it. She looked around for a blanket, but upon finding none, she took off her pink jacket and carefully draped it over her. Lucy stood back up after planting a soft kiss on her forehead, and looked around for the man who owned the house. She tentatively stepped across the threshold to the next room, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted the man. He was leaning against the island in the kitchen, arms folded, and a dark look directed at her. Despite the shiver that ran down her spine, she boldly stepped forward and placed her stinging hands on her hips, hotly demanding "Why isn't she better?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she could've sworn she saw a bit of lightning dance across his shoulder. "I'm not answering your question until you answer mine."

A small growl of frustration left her throat before she sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine. Ask your damn question."

He stood up straight then, and towered over her. "Explain, why the _fuck_ I have a daughter."

She slightly deadpanned as she stared at him. "Are you stupid?"

He reeled back and sneered down at her, growling out a "what?"

She rolled her eyes, "your sperm entered my uterus. Done deal."

Lightning licked across his skin, and she shivered again, slightly terrified. "I've never fucking seen you before, so fucking explain before I do something we'll both regret."

She steeled herself, and let out a shaky breath. She was beyond terrified, but she was also completely miffed by his ignorance, so she couldn't help the way she phrased her answer. "Does a sperm bank ring any bells?"

His whole body froze, his lightning rectacting itself, and he stared down at her with his mouth agape. The gears in his head were trying to turn, trying, but failing. "Don't fuck with me." He growled. "If you don't tell me how, when, and where honestly, I will throw your ass, and your daughter's out of my goddamn house."

"Seriously?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "How? Fucking insemination. When? Almost four years ago. Where? A place called Johnson's Peak on the edge of Acalypha. Honestly, how can you be so fucking confused about donating your own goddamn sperm?"

He stared at her hard for a good five minutes, before he stared at the ceiling, clenching his fists, and growled. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker."

Lucy sighed. "Look." She waited a second, and continued when his attention was back on her. "I'm sorry if you somehow didn't know you donated your own sperm, though I don't know how that's possible. I really don't care if you are technically her father. All I ask is that if you can help her with this, or at least show her something she can do to help her, then please, help her. I won't bother you ever again, and I won't ask anything else of you. I just want my daughter safe."

He took in the determination in her eyes, and sighed before he raked his hand through his hair. He leaned back against the island and looked her over. "How old are you?"

She glared at him. "Why the fuck does that matter?"

He rolled his eyes, "it doesn't."

She huffed again. "Now tell me why she isn't better. I answered all your questions."

He grunted at her. "Simple answer, she has too much magical energy than her body can handle."

Lucy paled and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Is there a way to help her?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Calm the fuck down. All she needs to do is use and expell her magic on a daily basis, then her body should slowly get accustomed to it."

Lucy nervously bit her lip. "And how should she do that?"

Laxus looked at her like she was stupid. "You really have no clue about this, do you?"

"Well," she blushed and averted her gaze. "I use holder type magic, so it's different. And I told you before that I don't know anything about lightning magic. I've tried researching it, but it's a rare trait that isn't often documented. Plus, from what I've read about it, her's even seems different and stronger than the normal."

Laxus cocked his head in thought. "My guess for that would be because I'm a dragon slayer." He smirked when she looked at him in surprise. "Shocking, isn't it?"

She blinked a few times, mostly because of the fact that the way he was smirking at her was downright sexy as hell, and also at the fact that he used a pun. "So.." She asked slowly. "Does that mean she's one too?"

"Not from what I could tell."

She shuffled slightly as an uneasy silence spread between them. She could only assume that he was able to tell she was his daughter when he studied her lightning before he swallowed it. He wouldn't stop fucking staring at her though, and it was making her skin crawl. "Will you help her or not?"

He sighed and stood straight up. "Get her here bright and fucking early tommorrow. I don't have all goddamn day, and I don't want anyone knowing I've got a fucking kid. So, get here at sunrise, and leave immediately when we're done."

She nodded curtly and whispered out a "thank you."

He glared at her. "This isn't for you, got it? I'm doing it for that poor fucking kid who would probably die if she was left to sort this out with a useless mother like you."

Shock covered her features, before rage flowed through her. She whirled on him and shouted, "How dare yo-?!" She could only stare with wide eyes as he clamped his hand over her mouth. Frustrated tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes as he growled and put his face an inch from her own.

"Let's get one thing straight. This is _my_ house, you asked for _my_ help, so you're going to follow _my_ rules. So, don't fucking yell at me, a dragon has sensitive ears ya know. Now, get the fuck out of my house."

She scowled at him as he released her, and she whispered lowly, "you're an asshole."

He smirked at her. "Could have told you that myself, Blondie." He gestured to the door. "Now, get out."

She gritted her teeth, having to will herself not give this jerk a piece of her mind. She whirled on her heel and quickly walked to her sleeping daughter. She carefully scooped her up in her arms and left the house as quickly as she could. She could hear the door being slammed behind her, and only then, did she finally let her tears fall. It was like he could see right into her soul, and pull out her worst fear. She never wanted to see his face again, but as she looked at her daughter's peaceful face, she knew she had to. She hated feeling like this, like she was useless to her own daughter. But she would do anything for her, even if it meant having to face that asshole again and follow his stupid fucking rules.

* * *

 **So, a new story idea. Figured I'd try it out. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I'm hoping you like it and are patient with the updates. Her goes the disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy sighed as she lowered her pen. Stretching from her position in her chair, she cracked her back, neck, and shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair, and looked out her window. The sun looked like it was about to start rising, which meant they would have to get going soon. She closed the current book she was writing, and stood up. She managed to take a two hour nap earlier, but she has a deadline to meet, so she had to write at least some that night. Every since she got pregnant, she made a career for herself as a writer. Since she couldn't go on missions while being pregnant, she hasn't joined a guild. She wouldn't leave her three-year-old daughter alone anyways. She couldn't do that to her. Yawning, she dragged her feet across her new apartment. It was a good find, and thankfully they let her occupy it quickly.

Cracking open the door to her daughter's room, she tiptoed into the room and observed her steady breathing. She looked much better than she did the night before, and it made Lucy's lips move into a relieved smile. "Lily." She whispered as she moved her bangs out of her face. "Time to get up, sweety."

The little girl groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head in the process. "No."

Lucy chuckled. "Sorry, baby. You really have to get up."

"Why?" Her muffled whine barely reached her mother's ears. "I'm tired."

Lucy sighed. "I know you're tired. We have to meet someone today."

Lily peeked an eye over her covers to peer curiously at her. "Who?"

"Uhm." Lucy put her hands in her lap. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to tell Lily. Should she tell her who he is? Or should she keep it a secret. She hated lying though, so she sighed. "We're meeting a man who's going to help you control your magic." Maybe keeping it a secret would be better for the time being.

Lily's face broke out into a huge grin. "Really?!"

Lucy laughed as she jumped up from the bed and started to try and change as quickly as possible. "Yes. So let's eat some breakfast, then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily beamed as she slipped her head through the sleeve of her shirt. "Wait! I wanna make it!"

Lucy snickered, "sure thing. Just figure out your clothes first, weirdo."

"You're mean, mama." Lily pouted.

"You're damn right I am." Lucy smirked. "Now get that cute ass movin."

"Alright, alright." Lily whined as she tried to right her clothes.

* * *

"So, there's something you need to know about this man." Lucy said as they neared his house, hand in hand.

"What?" Lily tilted her head. Her smile hadn't gone away all morning, and Lucy had a feeling that it would soon, which made her sigh.

"This man isn't the nicest of people."

Lily's smile dropped. "Is he a bad man?"

"No. He's not a bad man. He just isn't very nice." Lucy was tempted to just take her daughter and run away when the wooden door was in front of them. "Try not to get too upset if he says something mean, okay? I get the feeling it's just the way he is."

"You mean, he's grumpy?"

Lucy nodded and swallowed as she raised her hand to knock. "Very grumpy."

Lily frowned. There weren't very many people that her mama didn't like, and it seemed like she didn't like this man. That made her kinda scared, so she moved behind her mom, still holding her hand.

The door swung open and Laxus stepped out with a scowl on his face. "You're late."

Her cheeks puffed up. She knew what to expect, but it still annoyed her all the same.

And the fact that her daughter was shaking slightly behind her, made her simply annoyed with his rude demeanor. She had a feeling it was all bullshit anyways, but if it was affecting her daughter, then she wouldn't tolerate it. "You said sunrise. There was no specific time. We're here, that's all that matters."

He glared at her and crossed his arms. "Well? Is she gonna hide all day?"

"Don't be an asshole to her." Lucy glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get inside."

Lucy pulled her now timid daughter along, whispering an "it's okay" to her, which eased her slightly. She followed him to the living room, where he stopped and turned to them.

"Come out, girlie." He demanded, and Lucy felt her flinch behind her.

She sent Laxus a glare, before she crouched down and pulled her daughter next to her. "Hey. There's nothing to be scared of. He's here to help you, remember?"

Lily meekly nodded at her mother, and finally stepped out from behind her to peer at the intimidating behemoth in the middle of the room. He was downright terrifying. No ifs ands or buts about it.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the girl who was technically his daughter. She was beyond scared, that much he could see. But holy shit, she was a-fucking-dorable. She had high pigtails, a leather jacket and a pleated skirt with conversation shoes on. She looked like a little punk princess, and he had to admit, that's exactly how he imagined his daughter to be. He never imagined her to be timid though. "So. You wanna control your magic or not?" He gruffly asked.

She flinched at his low, baritone voice and nodded before she mumble a small "yes".

"Well then. Let's get started." He said before he turned and started walking away again.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned to her daughter. "Are you okay?" Lily nodded and Lucy gave her a smile. "It'll be fine.." When Lily nodded again. Lucy stood up and lead her daughter to travel after the retreating man. She followed him out through his backdoor, and to the backyard, which was basically an empty field in front of a treeline.

Once they approached him, he turned to Lucy. "Leave her here and go somewhere else."

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'm not leaving her alone."

"I'm not saying leave the house" he rolled his eyes. "Just go sit on the back porch or something. Lightning will be flying around."

"Oh. Right." She mumbled, and then crouched down next to her daughter again. "I'll be right over there okay?" She kissed her cheek when she nodded. "Good luck." She hesitantly let go of her daughter's hand, and started walking back toward the house. She sat down on the first step of the porch, and watched the two from a distance.

"Alright kid. Tell me how much you know about your magic." Laxus got right to the point.

Lily twiddled her fingers together and mumbled. "Nothing except that it makes me really sick, and it makes mama worried."

Laxus sighed. "Great." He glared over in Lucy's direction for a moment, before turning back to the girl. "Since you know nothing, you won't have control over it for a while. Now, sit down."

Lily's legs buckled easily, and she sat down with a plop. "Done."

Laxus stared at her for a minute. "How do you feel when your magic starts to go out of control?"

"Uhm...scared." She tilted her head.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. How does your body feel on the inside? Can you even tell that there's energy flowing through you?"

"w-well." She put her fingers together. "I get really lightheaded, and I feel like I could float away."

Laxus closed his eyes. "Not the best description ever, but good enough I guess." After he thought for a moment, he opened his eyes and crossed his arms as he stood in front of her. "Cross your legs and close your eyes." He waited for her to do as was told before he continued. "Now, think about how you feel when your magic is about to lose control. Then I want you to picture yourself floating, just like you said." He watched as she clenched her eyes shut and her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth in concentration. "Focus on how your body feels, and reach into yourself. Pull the energy that's sitting inside of you out." He watched as her eyebrows furrowed, and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. The air started to change slightly, and he grunted. She was a pretty fast learner.

Lucy watched with baited breath from the porch. She knew exactly what he was having her do. She used to do it all the time. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of doing that with her. She started berating herself, until she saw a spark of lightning dance across her daughter's body. Her muscles tensed in worry as Lily started visibly shaking. She chewed on her bottom lip, debating on going over there as lightning started to freely run across her daughter's body. She willed herself to stay put, she had to put her faith in Laxus. He must know what he's doing. Her eyes moved to the man, and she saw his mouth part and his eyebrows draw together. He looked confused, that couldn't be good. When she saw her daughter fall to the ground, she couldn't sit there anymore. She shot up and started running over there. "What happened?!" She shouted.

Laxus glared at her as she approached. "What the fuck did I say? Get back on the porch!"

"No!" She shouted as she crouched next to her convulsing daughter. It was like all the other times, the lightning keeping her from touching her own daughter. "Help her!"

Laxus growled and crouched down next the girl. He did the same as yesterday, sucking the lightning into his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then stood up. He looked at the girl's frantic mother, and growled again, fisting her shirt in his hands, and hauling her up to her feet. Lucy only had time to gasp before he started shouting at her. "What was my condition for helping your daughter?! You follow my goddamn rules! You just dissobeyed me, Blondie. Don't do it again!"

She glared at him, and before she could stop herself, or even contemplate that it was a bad idea, she slapped him across the face. "If my daughter is in trouble, there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting to her! Fuck your rules!"

He bared his teeth at her in a vicious snarl, and his hand moved from her shirt to grasp her jaw harshly. "Let me tell you something, girlie. Your _daughter_ will die if this doesn't get handled. I'm your only hope. You came to me, so you are going to sit your ass down and let me handle it. It's my magic, I know what I'm doing, and if you don't like it, then by all means, leave. Leave, and let your daughter die. Otherwise, keep your pretty mouth fucking shut."

Tears escaped her eyes for many reasons. The force at which he was gripping her jaw, the fact that her daughter could die, and the fact that she had no choice but to listen to this man. Before she could reply, however, a new voice rang through the field. "Laxus! Are you alright?!" They both looked over to see a man with long, green hair, a red waistcoat, and a sword on his belt, which he was currently drawing, running over to them. What caught Lucy's attention the most, was that on his hand was a beautiful green guild mark. She knew exactly which one it was, it was a guild that she had dreamed of joining before she got inseminated. Tears continued to fall as she stared at the emblem on his hand, and she breathed out the name of the guild in a whisper of awe. "Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Wow, thank you guys so much for your support with this idea! I was already looking forward to writing this one, but you guys just made me ecstatic! :D Just to clarify the end of this chapter, Lucy had no idea that Laxus was in Fairy Tail. Anyways, I love you guys! Muah! I will lick my cat for you ;) and she will like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here, Freed?!" Laxus shouted as the man approached them, his hold on Lucy's jaw still withstanding.

"I came to talk to you about a job." The man replied as he raised his sword towards Lucy. "Do you want me to deal with these intruders?"

"No." Laxus snarled as he shoved Lucy's face away, watching as she fell to the ground. "I've got it handled."

Lucy snarled at the man, rubbing her jaw as she stood up. She started running towards her daughter, but a blade was suddenly pressed against her throat.

"I don't normally use my blade in its traditional fashion," Freed stated darkly. "However, I will make an exception if you do not state why you are trespassing on Laxus' property."

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms under her generous chest. "I don't know the rules for this situation, lightbulb."

Freed gave her a confused look, but Laxus couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips at her remark. "Let her go, Freed."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the green haired man as he looked like he was debating with himself in his head. After a few moments, he sighed and slowly lowered his sword. Lucy wasted no time in running over and crouching next to her daughter's still form, next to Laxus. "Did her body react this way because of how much magical energy she has?"

Laxus grunted, and stood up as his friend approached them. "Looks like you're finally catching on, Blondie." Lucy huffed at him as she carefully started lifting her daughter into her arms.

"And what is it, if I may ask, _is_ going on?" Freed, despite his question, asked anyways as he sheathed his sword.

Lucy hissed as her daughter's skin slightly shocked her recovering hands. Despite the pain, she cradled her to her chest. "Ask Thor. I'm taking her inside."

Laxus just blinked and watched her retreat into his house, trying to figure out what the fuck she just called him.

"Laxus." He looked at his friend, who was frowning with his arms crossed. "Is everything alright?"

Laxus sighed. "That little girl has an amazing amount of magic inside of her. Her mother was too stupid to know how to help her, so now she could die if it's not taken care of."

"...Laxus." Freed's eyebrows pinched together. "That little girl had remnants of lightning magic around her. I thought you had attacked her, which is why I came running the way I did. I have to ask, why are you helping her?"

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew his friend was figuring it out. Shit, he figured it out in two fucking minutes, and Freed was a hell of a lot smarter than him. "She came to my door yesterday, all freaked out and asking for my help. The kid will die if I don't help her. Honestly, she's a shitty fucking parent, and a shitty fucking mage who never should've had a goddamn kid."

"...and you are the father of the child."

Laxus stared at him incredulously. "How the fuck did you figure that out?"

"Never mind that. Laxus, when did this happen? And how are you going to tell-?"

"Stop." Laxus successfully cut him off with a glare. "I'm only technically the father because she got my sperm from a sperm bank, and had herself inseminated. Which, by the way, I'm going to fucking kill Bickslow next time I see him, cuz it's all his damn fault that my sperm even got there in the first place."

Freed raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did he do?"

Laxus ran a hand down his face. " _That_ , I am never going to tell anyone."

Freed sighed. "Alright. Well I would be happy to assist you with this, if you would like."

Laxus hummed and stared at his friend for a moment, slightly amazed at how well he was taking this, before he sighed. "Actually, that might not be a bad idea. Apparently, her magic is too strong to even do phundamental meditation. Her magic goes haywire, and she passes out."

Freed put his hand on his chin in thought. "It may require some research on my part, but I am sure I can come up with a solution. I would like to talk to the mother, if that's alright with you."

Laxus grunted. "Knock yourself out." They walked back inside the house, and they saw Lucy with her head down, her elbows on his counter, and her hands in a bowl of something white. Laxus glared at her. "Did you just use my eggs?"

She looked up, and her face immediately morphed into a scowl. "Excuse me if my hands are fucking burning. What? Did I disobey your damn rules?"

Freed walked over to rummage through the cabinets, while Laxus growled. "You're damn right you did. Don't use anything in my fucking house."

"Should I not stand on your floor, either? Are my feet offending the damn floorboards?"

"Honestly, it would be great if you could just fucking stay outside."

She gritted her teeth, but before she could reply, Freed offered a towel to her. "If you could follow me into the living room, I have some questions that might help your daughter."

She looked at him in shock, slowly accepting the towel. She turned to Laxus while she was drying her hands, and raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell him?"

"No. He figured it out." Laxus slightly growled while glaring at his friend.

"In all honesty, it wasn't hard to figure out. Now, if you'll follow me."

Lucy watched his retreating figure with a raised eyebrow. She glanced at Laxus with a questioning look, and pinched her skirt with her forefingers and thumbs, sticking her pinkies out in mock fancy. "I believe I may." she muttered as she slowly followed him. Laxus couldn't help but smirk at her, she was so goddamn sassy.

She sat down on the couch across from her sleeping daughter. Laxus took the sole armchair and, to her surprise, Freed sat next to her and opened the first aid kit that he brought from the kitchen, taking her hands and putting them on his lap. "What is your name?" He asked as he started to swab the burnt skin with disinfectant.

She willed herself not to flinch or hiss at the searing pain. "Lucy." She stiffly replied. "What's yours?"

"My name is Freed. May I ask your full name?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, you may not."

Laxus raised and eyebrow, and Freed raised both of his. "Very well. How old are you?"

She rolled her eyes. This again. "Does it fucking matter?"

"Indeed it does, miss Lucy." When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Depending on the maturity of either your body and your magic, as well as that of Laxus', the outcome of your child's internal magical container will have most likely been affected. Generally speaking in terms of the average rates of reproduction, of course."

"Of course." She muttered as she stared at the man, making sure he wasn't a machine.

"Well?" He urged with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, right." She cleared her throat, her cheeks heating up in preparation for the judgement she was about to receive. "I'm nineteen." And, there it was. Freed's swabbing stopped as he stared at her, wide eyed, and Laxus' mouth fell open. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for them to get over it.

Laxus' mouth clamped shut, and his eyebrows pulled together. "What the fuck?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Freed blinked a few times, and cleared his throat, before continuing his work on her hands. "If I may be so bold? Why did you decide to get inseminated at the age of, if my assumptions are correct, fifteen?"

"You are correct, but no. My reasons are my own." There were just some things that were far too personal to tell to complete strangers. Well, one complete stranger, and one asshole. "May I ask a question, Mr. Freed?"

"Just Freed is fine." He said as he started wrapping her palms in gauze. "And yes, you may."

"Okay, Freed. Are you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Indeed I am. Why do you ask?"

She licked her lips to restrain her excitement. It was her dream guild, after all. "Do you think that your guildmaster might know more about how to help my daughter?"

"No fucking way! You're not stepping foot in our guild, make that a new rule for you." Laxus barked.

She started at him in shock. "You're a member? And why the hell can't I go there?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Freed is far too many people knowing about this. And the moment your kid steps her cute fucking feet in the guild, everyone will fucking know. No, there's no way in hell."

Lucy's eyes saddened without her control, and she pulled her hands into her lap once Freed was finished bandaging them. "Fine." She muttered dejectedly, surprising both of them.

Freed cleared his throat as he closed the first aid kit. "I will be looking into this as discretely as possible. So, as much as the guild would know about this matter, I will surely know as well. I do have a few more questions for you, if you'll allow me."

She nodded absentmindedly, and sighed. "Sure."

Freed, as well as Laxus, was completely thrown off by her change in attitude, but he tried to hide it as best he could, whereas Laxus was openly eyeing the blonde. "What type of magic do you use?"

"Celestial spirit magic." Was her immediate reply.

Freed's eyes widened, and his gaze shifted to the little girl on the couch. "That would explain it."

Lucy and Laxus both looked at him with questioning eyes. "Explain what?" They said in unison, promptly glaring at each other afterwords.

"How many keys do you have contracts with?"

Lucy reluctantly broke the glaring contest, and replied, "I have five golden keys, and five silver keys. So, ten altogether."

"Yes, that definitely explains it."

"What are you talking about, Freed?" Laxus demanded.

Freed cleared his throat again. "My first assumption for her having such a massive amount of magical energy, was because of Laxus having Dragonslayer magic. However, that is not entirely the case. While him being a Dragonslayer, would put her magical energy higher than average, you being a celestial spirit mage would increase that, tenfold."

"Why would it do that?" She asked warily. She really didn't want add more guilt for her daughter's condition than she already had.

"I've done extensive research on celestial spirit magic, and the amount of magical energy required to open one gate of the golden keys, is the amount that would require Laxus to produce a thunder dragon roar. That being said, your magic energy will only increase with the amount of keys you obtain, and with the amount you have, I would assume your energy level to be even higher than Laxus'. However, it would not appear to be so in a fight, because of the general nature of your magic, and the amount it requires to even summon a key."

Silence followed in the room, as Lucy stared at Freed, wondering how he wasn't out of breath, and Laxus stared at Lucy, wondering how the fuck she had more magic than him. Finally, Lucy broke the silence. "So...she has all of that inside of her?"

Freed nodded. "It is unheard of for a Dragonslayer to produce a child with a celestial spirit mage. You two are the first in history to do so, so the effects, while predictable to a point, are also a complete mystery. It appears that it was just too much on her body."

Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes. "There's still hope though, right?"

"Of course." Freed answered immediately. "Like I said, I will know everything I possibly can on the matter soon. Are you bringing her here, tomorrow?"

Lucy stood up and made her way to her child. "Yes, bright and early."

Laxus just grunted, his head was reeling at the moment.

"Then I will be here as well. I should have more information then."

"Thank you, Freed." She quietly said as she gathered her daughter in her arms.

"It is no problem. Have a good day, miss Lucy."

Laxus glared at his friend, he was being way too damn nice to her. It was almost as if he accepted her. He said nothing as Lucy made her leave, and when she did, he rounded on his friend. "Why do you want to help so bad?"

"For many reasons, Laxus. The first, is that it is what you asked of me. The second, is that it concerns your child. The last, is that this is a completely new historical phenomenon, whether you realize it or not, and I would most like to see how it turns out."

Laxus grunted. "You mean, whether the kid lives or not?"

"Not necessarily." He said as he stood up. "There are many possible outcomes in this scenario, absent of the variable of her life."

Laxus sighed and sunk further into his chair. "Either way, Blondie should have done something about this way fucking sooner."

"I agree, but she is still very young, and a bit naive. To be pregnant with a child at the tender age of fifteen, possibly denied her the opportunity to learn facts and practices of magic that we would see as common sense. I could tell that she was not a member of a guild, and possibly never has been. Though, I do believe she did the right thing in turning to you."

Laxus growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, if she didn't her kid would be dead soon."

Freed sighed as he began to leave. "Yes, I do believe that would be the case. Have a good day, Laxus."

Laxus only grunted as his friend left. His mind a was mess of information at the moment. The biggest one that was stuck in his head, was why the fuck she got inseminated so young? Why the fuck would she do that to herself? It didn't make any fucking sense to him, but he sure as hell wanted to find out.

* * *

 **Well, Freed sure as hell makes my head want to explode. I can't seem to write him any other way though, not for lack of trying.**

 **JustLoverly asked how often I plan on updating. And, to answer your question: I have no fucking clue. I just kinda write when I feel like it, and update whenever I finish the chapter. I hate keeping documents stored on my phone, so once they're done, they're immediately up on here. I never plan things out, which I probably should, I just kinda let it happen whenever I feel like it. Kind of a shit answer, so sorry, but yeah, that's how I work. x) I actually wasn't gonna write today, but I got off work early, so I was like, "I don't know what to do with myself." So I wrote. Anyways, my point is, I make no promises on how often to update, cuz I really don't have a clue. I'm active with it, though, along with my six other stories, so no worries. If you're worried. I'll try not to worry anyone.**

 **And, to stop my sleep deprived rambling, thank you guys so much, again, for the support you've given me. I love every one of you guys! Even those of you who've messaged me saying that they like the concept, but don't like how I've written the actual story. In answer to that, I just wanna say, to anyone really, feel fucking free to take my concepts and write your own stories with them. Seriously, it'd be interesting to see how you do it differently. I'm not one of those people who gets pissed if someone takes their shit, even though some credit somewhere is always nice. Anyways, just wanted to say that.**

 **I'm so glad you all like this, though. The whole reason I started writing this was because I thought it would be funny to have an entire story based off semen. Somehow that turned into an actual serious story...not sure how, but it did, and I prefer it this way...now. That being said, I think Freed is one of my favorite characters in Fairy Tail. Who's yours?**

 **Well, longest author's note I've ever fucking written. Shit, just slap my ass and call me Betty. I love you guys! Muah! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy stopped writing in her novel when she felt something wet hit her wrist. She set her pen down, and closed her book, as more tears started to fall. She shakily sighed and put her head down in her arms, as it seemed that the floodgates weren't planning on closing. She pressed her face further into her arms to silence the sounds of her crying. She didn't want to wake her daughter. They had been home for a few hours, but her daughter needed rest. The shock about her daughter was fullly setting in. She never blamed the father for the amount of magic that was threatening Lily's life. But now that she knew it was her own magic that caused this, she felt horrible. She never really ever felt good enough, but right then, for the first time, she didn't feel good enough to even _be_ a mother. It was her own fault that her daughter could possibly die, and she would never forgive herself, no matter the outcome.

"Mama?" A small voice travelled to her ears, and Lucy sniffled, quickly wiping away her tears, before trying to smile down at the concerned face of her daughter.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?"

Lily nodded and held both of her arms up, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Lucy did just that, and set her on her lap, wrapping her arms around her as Lily immediately hugged her neck. "Mama, why are you crying?"

"Nothing to worry about, sweetie. Mama was just thinking too much again." Lucy sighed as she rubbed her daughter's back.

Lily frowned. "Was the big, scary man mean to you?"

A watery laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head. "No. He's not really _that_ scary, is he?"

"A little." Lily mumbled. "I think he's mostly grumpy."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, that he definitely is."

Lily pulled back to sit on her mother's lap. "I'm sorry I worried you, mama."

Lucy cupped her face in her bandaged hands. "Don't apologize, sweetie. It's my job to worry about you. Don't think for a second, that any of this is your fault, because it's not. Understand?" She smiled when Lily nodded. "All I want you to do, is try your best when Laxus is teaching you. You have the potential to be one of the best mages this world has ever seen. And I know you'll get there, it's just going to be a bumpy road for a little while."

"You really think so?" Lily asked with wide, excited eyes.

Lucy grinned. "I know so. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Lily grinned. "Thanks, mama."

Lucy chuckled, "Always." She placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, making her daughter giggle. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmm!" She nodded vigorously.

"Good! Cause I'm starving! How about we go find a nice place to eat in this city?" She placed an excited Lily on the ground, before she stood up and stretched.

"Ooh! Yay! Yay! I wanna see the pretty city!" Lily clapped her hands together, and dashed into her room to get her shoes.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head, before she sighed. She looked at where her daughter had disappeared to, and she whispered to herself. "I just want to do right by you, baby." She took a deep breath to settle her emotions, before she too grabbed her shoes.

* * *

"Look, mama! It's a flying cat!" Lily grinned open-mouthed.

Lucy followed her daughter's gaze, and her her jaw dropped slightly. Sure enough, a blue cat, with wings, was flying down to land on a man with pink hair's shoulder. They both seemed to be interested in one of the vendor stalls. As she was staring at them, she noticed blonde movement out of the corner of her eye, and she blinked in time to see Lily running up to them. "Lily!" She shouted as she ran to catch up to her daughter.

"Mister, mister!" Lily tugged on the pink haired man's pant leg. When the man blinked and looked at her, she pointed her finger at the cat on his shoulder, and grinned. "Your cat has wings!"

He laughed. "He sure does, kid! This is Happy!"

"Aye!" The cat cheered as he flew down to land on the little girl's head.

"Your cat can talk?" Lucy awed as she stopped right behind her daughter.

"Of course he can!" The man grinned at her.

"Aye! Don't be mean!" The cat said, holding on for dear life as Lily started laughing and spinning in circles.

Lucy giggled at her daughter's excitement, before she looked at the man. "I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. My daughter can get really excited."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm Natsu!"

"Lucy." She smiled and accepted the handshake he presented her with, then pointed to her twirling daughter. "Her name is Lily. We _were_ supposed to be finding a place to eat."

"You guys new here?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Mmhmm!" Lucy nodded. "Just moved in the other day."

"Well, we were about to grab some food too. Why don't you guys join us!" He grinned, making her smile as well. They both looked over to see Happy laughing as he flew low to the ground, while Lily chased after him. "Besides." Natsu laughed. "I don't think we're gonna separate them anytime soon!"

Lucy giggled and shook her head with a smile. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Alright!" Natsu grinned and fistpumped the air. "Food!"

* * *

Lucy grimaced as she held her hands in front of her face, trying to shield herself from the onslaught of food flying everywhere. "Just how much do you eat?" She cringed as some hot sauce plopped into her daughter's hair.

Natsu ignored her question as he stuffed more food into his mouth. A giggle to his left made him turn, and he blinked as Lily's bright eyes were practically studying him. He swallowed the remainder of food in his mouth, and leaned his face towards her's. "Watcha staring at?"

"You." She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled again. "You're funny."

He tilted his head. "Why am I funny? I wasn't tryin ta make you laugh."

"You eat weird." She grinned.

Natsu puffed out his cheeks. "Well, your face is weird."

Lily pouted and crossed her arms. "It is not! Your hair is weird!" Lucy sweat dropped as she watched a man her age fight with her kid.

"My hair's not weird!" He pouted. "Your smell is…familiar." His eyebrows drew together as he sniffed her closely.

Lily squeaked and pushed his head away. "Stop smelling me! It's weird!"

"What do you mean, her smell?" Lucy asked, not in the least concerned about him smelling her daughter. He wasn't a threat of any kind, hell, he was more of a kid than her own daughter.

"Natsu's a Dragonslayer!" Happy chirped from behind the fish he was eating.

Lucy eyes snapped open wide. She hadn't failed to notice the Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder, but if he was a Dragonslayer as well, then... _Oh no..no, no, no! He knows Laxus!_ _And she probably smells like him since he's her father! Oh, god! He's gonna kill me!_

"That right!" Natsu grinned. "I'm the fire dragon slayer! Everybody has their own scent, I can smell them, but…" he then turned his attention back to Lily. "I can't really place it, but your's just smells familiar."

While Lucy was internally freaking out, Lily tilted her head. "So, you're a mage?"

Lucy was half a second away from biting her fingernails out of anxiety. She hadn't thought to tell her daughter not to mention Laxus to anyone. Fuck if she wasn't regretting it right now.

"I just said I was the fire Dragonslayer, didn't I?" Natsu grumbled.

Lily grinned excitedly. "We're mages too!"

 _Oh god._ Lucy could practically feel her armpits getting damper. She would just have to change her shirt later...if she was alive later.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu grinned again. "What guild ya from?"

Lucy let out a breath while her eyes remained wide. She felt like she just escaped with her life. Like a bullet just missed her head by two inches...she just dodged a very fucking close bullet, and she could have sworn her life had flashed before her eyes.

"We aren't from a guild." Lily proudly exclaimed.

"Well…" Natsu then turned to Lucy. "Why not?" He didn't seem to notice her dazed expression.

"Huh?" Lucy shook her head and discretely swiped the sweat from her forehead. "Oh, well. We just haven't I guess."

"I have a great idea!" Happy shouted. "You guys should come to Fairy Tail!"

"That's a great idea, Happy!" Natsu shouted as well.

"Sorry, but we're not going to join a guild." Lucy hesitantly decline.

"Well, then at least come by and see it!" Natsu insisted.

Lucy shook her head. "No."

"Please, mama!" Lily pleaded with puppydog eyes, suddenly appearing right next to her. "I've always wanted to see a guild!"

Lucy's heart melted at the sight. "Sorry, baby. We shouldn't."

"But, why not?" Lily asked as tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, her heart cracking at her daughter's unshed tears. The way her daughter looked right then was exactly how she felt when Laxus told her she couldn't see Fairy Tail. She had always wanted to see it, and here was an opportunity to just pop in. They could just peek in, take a look around, and walk back out right? Could he really get mad at that?

Oh god, how badly she just wanted to say yes, but as much as she denied it, Laxus kinda scared her. As much as she despised him, and as much as she yelled at him, cuz he infuriated her to no end, he could literally rip her in half. He was a massive man, his muscles had muscles, and as hot as it was, it was fucking terrifying cuz he hated her with his entire being. She couldn't deny it. He was a terrifying individual, he's probably ripped trees apart with his bare hands, so she really didn't want to do anything to further herself onto his bad side. But….she _really_ wanted to see Fairy Tail. "I dunno…"

"Aww, c'mon! What harm could it do?" Natsu grinned at her.

A lot. It could do a lot of harm. Lucy slightly glared at him.

Lily could see the wavering in her mother's eyes, and she latched onto it immediately. Grabbing ahold of her mother's hands, she let her tears fall as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Please, mommy! Pretty please! I'll be really good! I just wanna see it!"

Lucy groaned as she looked at her daughter. She knew what she was doing, but she also knew that she would probably be shedding quite a few real tears as her training gets more underway. She's already had such a hard time, from the moment she was born. Lucy sighed. She hated that the road ahead was going to no doubt be hard on her daughter, so if she could give her this small happiness, she would. Even though she would most likely have to face the wrath of Thor, she just wanted to see her daughter happy. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing young lady." She smirked as Lily's tears immediately stopped and she pouted. "But," she flicked her daughter's nose. "Alright. We can go."

Lily's face broke out into happiness brighter than the fucking sun, while Natsu and Happy both cheered. "Really?!"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "But on two conditions."

"Anything, mama! Anything!" Lily bounced excitedly in her seat.

Lucy looked over just as the grinning man and his cat high fived. "Can you two give us some privacy for just a second?"

"Sure." They both chorused as they just stuck their fingers in their ears.

Lucy rolled her eyes. It was good enough, she supposed. She leaned down to be eye level with her beaming daughter. "This is very important okay?"

Lily's face turned as serious as she could muster, but she was still smiling, and her eyes twinkled.

Lucy glanced at the two on the other side of the table, before she held up a finger. "Number one: Never show anyone your magic unless I give you permission. Okay?"

Lily tilted her head and frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

"Number two." She held up a second finger. "Don't tell anyone about Laxus or about your training."

Lily nodded, but her eyebrows creased. "I won't, but why?"

Lucy smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, successfully making her giggle. "Because we need to keep it a secret. It's our own secret mission, and only those who are worthy can know about it." She watched as Lily's face broke out into excitement. "You promise?"

"I promise, mama!" Lily beamed.

Lucy pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Good girl. Now let's go see Fairy Tail!" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her own voice.

They both slid out out of the booth, and she tapped Natsu's shoulder, giving him a thumbs up. He immediately took out his fingers and grinned as he shot up from his seat. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy grinned, excitement seeping through her pores as she took her daughter's hand and started following them out of the restaurant. Before she could get far, however, someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over to see and angry waitress, who thrust a receipt into her hand. She looked at the price, and her eyes bugged out of her head. She whipped her head around, only to see Natsu already outside the restaurant, walking away. She grit her teeth and mumbled under breath, "That dirty bastard." She silently cried as she handed the fuming waitress her entire wallet's contents.

* * *

 **Pfhaha well, that was fun to write. I just love how Lily is so cute, cheeky, and sneaky. No surprise that she wasn't scared of Natsu.**

 **I wasn't gonna write a new chapter of this before I updated a different story, but you guys are just too awesome. I'm not sure if it was for this or not, but a guest reviewed and called me mi'lady. Someone else called me author-san. And let me tell you, I swooned. I literally giggled for a good five minutes, so thank you for that. My face is still red.**

 **Oh yeah, I didn't even think about it until a mom reviewed, but this is the first time I've had a kid in a story. That's slightly terrifying. I'm not a mother, so I don't really know how it goes, but I'm old enough to get wasted legally, so I guess I should have a general idea. I don't really remember being a kid, I'm never around kids, and I can't remember how my own mom was with me, so apologies if she doesn't act like a kid should at times. But everyone generally knows how kids are, so I guess I shouldn't worry. Yeah, no, I got this, it's common sense. I have no reason to even be bringing this up anyways, ignore this, I'm just tired and too lazy to delete it now. Moving on.**

 **Well, my cat practically begs me for licks now, so there's no surprise as to what I'm gonna do to her. Hehe. I love you guys! Muah! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, where's your dad?" Natsu asked Lily as he rubbed the sore spot where Lucy had hit him on the back of his head.

Lily's big eyes blinked up at him while Lucy stumbled in her tracks. "I dunno. Mama says she got me from a lab."

"A lab?" Natsu tilted his head. "Are you like an alien experiment or something?"

"What's that?" Lily tilted her head with him.

Lucy rolled her eyes, she doubted he would understand her if she did explain, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Mama? What's an alien experamament?"

Lucy chuckled at her daughter's large, curious eyes. "It's experiment, and it's something that doesn't exist, so don't worry about it."

"It could exist!" Natsu shouted defiantly.

Lily puffed out her cheeks and glared at the man. "Don't tell me things that aren't true! That's mean!"

"H-hey!" Natsu shouted with a slightly guilty look, while Lucy snickered. "You said you came from a lab! What was I supposed to think?!" He then turned to Lucy. "Is that true?"

"Uhh.." She scratched the back of her neck. "Technically, yes. Give or take a few mature details."

He tilted his head and looked at her weirdly. "She came outta you though, right?"

She huffed and swatted his arm. "Of course!"

He pouted. "Well, you're confusing!"

"How am I confusing?"

"You just are!"

"Now you're being confusing!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

Lily giggled at them as Happy landed on her head. "We're here!" He announced, ending all movement between the group, besides Natsu who just grinned.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy and Lily gaped in awe at the beautiful building in front of them. They both grinned widely, and Lily grabbed her mother's hand, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Let's go!"

Lucy could only be dragged along, not that she minded. She was too busy squealing in her head as she walked in behind a proudly grinning Natsu and an excited Lily. She should have been concerned that it looked mostly like a bar, and that her daughter probably shouldn't be in a bar, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. This had been her dream for so long, just to see it in person was almost bringing tears to her eyes. A warm arm draped over her shoulders, making her jump, and she snapped her head over to see Natsu grinning at her. She would have reciprocated, but she was already grinning like an idiot.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" He grabbed her free hand and started running through the middle of the guild. She could only be dragged along, with her daughter giggling as she was being dragged behind her. "Yo! Mira!" He shouted as he suddenly stopped in front of a bar counter, causing her to almost crash into his back. Her daughter did crash into her leg, but she just thought it was funny.

"Hey Natsu!" A beautiful barmaid with long, white hair greeted him with a smile. "Energetic as always I see." She giggled.

Lucy stared at her in awe, as did her daughter, completely captivated by her radiance. "Y-you're Mirajane Strauss." She breathed.

They both looked at her then. Natsu looked at her like she was stupid, while Mira smiled and leaned against the counter. "Oh! It's always nice to meet a fan! Are you new?"

Still in a daze, Lucy nodded, before she blinked and quickly shook her head. "Oh! No! No, we uh...we were just visiting."

"We?" Mira tilted her head.

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "This is Lucy, and her daughter!"

Lucy could only blink as Mira suddenly gasped and suddenly appeared crouched in front of her daughter. "She's so cute!" Lily blushed and scooted closer to her mother, who squeezed her hand subconsciously pulling her closer as well. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"U-uhm...m-my name is Lily." She shuffled on her feet and put her hand on her mother's thigh.

Mira let out a tiny squeal. "You look just like your mother! Except...your eyes are blue. Who's your father?"

Lucy gulped nervously as she looked down at her daughter in anticipation. She just hoped to God that no one would make the connection. "I don't have one." Lily mumbled.

Mira frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Well, would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Lily relaxed and smile. "Uh-huh!"

"Lily." Lucy frowned as Mira straightened back up again. "You know we aren't going to join." She hated the way her daughter's smile disappeared, it made her heart hurt.

"Aw, c'mon!" Natsu whined. "Why can'tcha join?"

Lucy glared at him. "I already told you we weren't gonna join."

"Do you have magic?" Mira asked as she eyed Lucy.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered "We have awesome magic!"

"Lily." Lucy lightly scolded, and her daughter flinched before muttering a small "sorry".

"What kind of magic do you got?" Happy asked as he landed on Lily's head again.

"I'm not allowed to say." Lily muttered, once again dejected, making Lucy sigh. She felt so guilty, even more so when they all looked at her.

"What's the big deal? You felons or something?"

"What?" Lucy whipped her head around at the new voice, but her mouth dropped open and her brain froze for half a second when she saw a completely naked man standing there. Her face heated up, and her eyes grew even wider when she saw her daughter's hand come up in the corner of her eyes to point at the offending piece of male anatomy. It wasn't until her daughter innocently asked "what's that?" that her mind finally unfroze, and she shrieked, turning her daughter away, and kicking the man in the chest, sending him flying into the wall as she screamed, "put some clothes on!"

A chorus of cheering and loud laughter made her jump, and she turned to see every person in the guild grinning at her, well most of them. Her face heated up in embarrassment as she scanned all the faces that had their attention focused on her. Her whole body froze when she met the gaze of a certain familiar individual, her face draining of color. She had forgot, oh god, why had she forgotten? She had gotten too caught up in her excitement, but now, as she stared into Freed's hard eyes, she remembered oh so agonizingly well. His face was completely unreadable, an empty mask that she couldn't decipher, but his eyes were scrutinizing, she could have sworn she heard the words, "you're dead" as she stared into his eyes, but it could have just been her terrified imagination. Swallowing thickly, she timidly ripped her eyes away from his hard gaze, and quickly scanned the building for the man who would be dealing her death blow. She couldn't help herself when she sighed in relief at not seeing any sign of him. She could practically feel the color coming back into her face. More relief flooded through her as she realized her daughter never met Freed. She looked down at the girl, and she quickly bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head, smiling when she grinned up at her. "You okay, sweetie?"

"That was awesome, mama!" She raised a fist in the air, grinning proudly at her.

"Hell yeah it was!" Natsu cackled as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "Man! Did you see his face?!"

"That was manly!"

Lucy blinked at the shouted words, and she easily spotted the man they came from. He was a giant, even bigger than Laxus, and he had tall, spiky, white hair. She heard a giggle next to her, and she turned to see an amused Mira.

"That's my brother, Elfman. And over here." She paused as she grabbed a girl with short, white hair's arm, dragging her over. "Is Lisanna, my little sister."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled.

"Likewise." Lisanna reciprocated. "Your daughter is adorable. Lily, was it?"

"That's me!" Lily grinned proudly, making a few around them chuckle. Her grin dropped into a curious look as suddenly a man with long, spiky, black hair and piercings all over his face was a mere inches from her...sniffing her. "What're those?" She asked as she reached out to touch the shiny things on his face.

He playfully snapped his sharp teeth near her venturing hand, successfully causing her to pull it back. "Piercings, squirt." His voice was deep and scratchy. "You sure you ain't got an old man, cuz you smell awfully familiar."

Oh god. Another fucking Dragonslayer! She thought they were rare people! And it seemed like they all just had to clump together in one fucking place. Before she could stop herself, Lucy groaned and slapped a hand over her face. Her death waiver was signed.

Lily puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not a liar!"

"I ain't callin you a liar, kid." He smirked her her. "Maybe yer just confused."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "I came from a lab!"

His eyes widened, while a few "oh my"s were heard, along with an odd "how scandalous" here and there. His red eyes snapped up to the mortified mother, and he stood up to lean close to her, studying her. "How old are you, Bunny-girl."

Her mind drew a blank to everything she was previously thinking about as the name flied into her ears. She blinked at the intimidating man. "The fuck did you just call me?"

He smirked at her. "Bad mouth for a bunny."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Why are you calling me a bunny?"

"Cuz you look like a bunny." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gajeel, leave her alone!" A small girl with blue hair cam up and pulled the man back by his hair.

He growled as he towered over the small girl, but she evenly held his glare with one of her own. "What have I said about pulling my hair, Shrimp?"

"Don't get up in her face like that!"

"You jealous?" He grinned down at her.

"Like hell!" She shouted with a red face before she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, "stupid Gajeel."

"Yeah, metal face. You'll freak her out." The man who she had previously been kicked into a wall said, and Lucy was beyond grateful that he had clothes on now. He turned to her, grinning as he put a hand over his chest where she'd kicked him. "That was one hell of a kick."

"Um...thank you?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She felt like she should apologize, but he seemed fine with what happened, so she shrugged, well she tried, but there was suddenly an arm around her shoulders, keeping them in place. She looked over to see a beautiful brunette in a bikini top, and what looked like a bottle of beer in her hand. She slightly blushed as the brunette winked at her when they made contact.

"Hey there. Name's Cana. And might I say, you have some serious knockers."

"Why thank you." She didn't really know what to say, at least she wasn't touching them she supposed.

Cana took a sip from the bottle before she eyed Lucy up and down. "So, tell me something. Why'd you decide to get semen from a lab? You're hot, you coulda gotten any guy to plant his seed in you."

"Sorry, but uh…" Lucy's face heated up for a reason she didn't really know. "It's really no one's business."

"So secretive." Gray mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon guys. A girl's entitled to have as many secrets as she wants." Lisanna winked at Lucy, making her smile.

"Alright, alright." Cana said dejectedly as she raised her hands in defeat. "I'll leave you alone, for now." She winked as she sauntered away.

Lucy blinked at her as she watched her walk away, wondering what the hell that was about. Blonde movement caught her eye, and she turned to see her daughter had run off to play with Happy and another little girl who look about her age. She smiled as she watched her daughter laugh as she and the other little girl ran away from a flying Happy. She cherished moments like this, moments where her daughter seemed truly happy. It was moments like this, where she didn't have to worry whether she was doing the right thing or not, whether she was a good mother or not. Just seeing her daughter look so happy made everything feel right, it made everything worth it, and it made all of her worries seem completely irrelevant.

"You sure do love her, huh?"

She blinked out of her musings, her wistful smile still on her face as she looked at a grinning Natsu. "What kind of question is that?" She giggled. "Of course I do."

"Do you want anything to drink, Lucy?" Mira asked as she made her way back behind the bar.

Lucy slipped onto one of the stools and put her elbows on the table as she hummed. "Do you have any smoothies?"

"Absolutely!" Mira smiled. "What flavor?"

"Strawberry." Lucy grinned, and Mira nodded as she went through the swinging door behind the bar.

"Hi there!" Lucy turned to see the blue haired girl from earlier slipping into the stool next to her. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Levy!"

"Thanks for pulling Gajeel away earlier."

"Don't mind him." She waved her hand in dismissal. "He might seem like a big, tough guy, but he's a huge softy."

Lucy looked over in the direction Levy stuck her tongue out towards, and giggled at the glare said man was sending their way from across the guild. She turned back to Levy. "I can totally see it. Are you guys together?"

Lecy sputtered as her face turned red, and she waved her hands in front of her face. "W-what gave you that idea?! No! No way!"

It didn't go unnoticed by Lucy as Levy's eyes quickly darted back to where the man was sitting, and she snickered quietly to herself. Before she could reply, however, a beautiful strawberry smoothie was sliding into her line of vision She grinned widely as she looked up at Mira. "Thank you!" She nearly squealed as she instantly latched her lips onto the straw. Both girls giggled at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Levy leaned a bit closer to the blonde. Lucy hummed and nodded, too enraptured by the orgasmic smoothie to give an answer. "Are you a writer?"

Lucy choked on her drink, and started coughing as she looked at Levy. Once her coughing subsided, she wheezed out, "how'd you know?" Seriously, the intuition of some of the people in this place was ridiculous.

Levy beamed, "I knew it! You're Lucy Heart! I read all of your books, multiple times might I add. I'm huge fan!"

Lucy blushed then. She'd never met a fan before. "T-thank you. Im glad you like my books."

"Are you writing any more? Oh, you have to show me what you've come up with!"

"W-well." She rubbed the back of her head. "It's not exactly finished."

"Well, when it is, I want to be the first one to read it! Oh, this is so exciting!" Levy gushed.

"Okay deal!" Lucy laughed, completely ecstatic that she got to meet someone who liked her writing.

"Hello, my dear."

Lucy whipped her head around, completely surprised by the deep voice. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw an old man about the size of her daughter sitting on the counter next to her, sipping a beer. "U-um, hello."

"Oh, Master. I didn't know you were back." Mira smiled at the old man.

"Just came in, dear." He paused as he took a sip of his mug, then turned to Lucy, who blushing as she realized he was the Master of the guild. "May I ask why you don't want to join this guild? You and your daughter seem to fit right in." He addressed her, but he was looking at her daughter, a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, well." She fiddled with her fingers in her lap, she _really_ didn't want to lie to the Master of her dream guild. "It's kinda personal. We really can't right now, but maybe in the future?"

He hummed as his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her daughter, making her gulp nervously. He then turned to her with a smile. "Well, I hope you do, child. We would love to have you."

She blushed as she stared at him. She had basically just been accepted into the guild whenever she wanted. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she blinked them back as she reciprocated his smile. "Thank you." A small tug on her skirt had her looking down, and she frowned when she saw her daughter looking up at her, her skin was pale and shining with sweat. She reached down and picked her up to place her in her lap. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked as she touched her forehead with the back of her hand, her frown deepening.

"I'm tired, mama." Lily said as she laid her head on her mother's chest.

Lucy's eyebrows pinched together, she had just woken up from a nap a few hours ago, so she shouldn't be that tired. Seeing as there was no lightning sparking off her skin, her magic wasn't going to go out of control. This was probably her getting sick again. Every now and then, instead of her magic flying out of control, it would make her sick instead. Maybe all the excitement of today was too much for her. She kissed the top of her head. "Okay, sweetie. We're going home." She got up and shifted Lily to settle on her hip, and she smiled at the three around her. "Thanks for today, I'll see you guys around I guess."

"Don't forget! I want to read your next book!" Levy beamed.

"Of course!" Lucy laughed.

"Stop by anytime, Lucy." Mira smiled as she grabbed the empty glass.

"I will!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she started walking away. As she was about to open the doors, Natsu ran in front of her.

"You're leaving already?" He frowned.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us, but Lily's tired." She placed her hand on the side of her daughter's head, concerned that she was already asleep.

"You'll come back, right?" He pleaded.

Lucy giggled, "of course I will." If she wasn't dead.

He grinned then. "Alright! See ya around, Luce!"

"Luce?" She murmured to herself as she watched him run over to Gray, who was taking his shirt off. She shook her head and opened the doors, she would definitely miss it there. She had a feeling it would be a very long time until she got to see it again. She just hoped that Freed wouldn't tell Laxus that she had gone there. She was possibly the luckiest woman alive that the man himself hadn't been present. Maybe she really could get away with this alive.

* * *

 **Oh hey there. Been a while. I should really say sorry, but I was blessed with the most beautiful gift in the world of writer's block. If you've read some of my other stories, you'll notice that I dread writing introductions to the guild. So, with both of those things, I am terribly sorry that this took so damn long. But, as an apology, this chapter was longer than normal, even though nothing really happened. I know some of you really wanted something crazy to happen in this one, but that just didn't happen, I didn't want it to. Crazy comes later, and I already know I'm gonna depress myself writing it.**

 **Anyways, I feel like my train of writing has finally arrived, so now I gotta hop on and update my other stories. It's been like three weeks, good god what's wrong with me. You would think that with how short my chapters are that it'd be easier…**

 **I love you guys! My cat does this new thing where every time I sit on my chair at my desk and start writing, she jumps on my lap. I'll pick her up and put her down only for her to do it again. She's such an attention whore. It makes writing kind of difficult when she's constantly rubbing her face on my phone. I guess she's trying to lick you guys cuz she loves you so much. So, if you ever feel that weird tingly sensation somewhere on your skin, just know that it's her licking you. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you feeling any better?" Lucy asked her daughter as they neared Laxus' house the next morning. Lily had only woken up once during the night, and promptly thrown up everywhere, falling back asleep immediately. Lucy had barely been able to get her daughter up that morning, barely getting her to eat breakfast. She was still groggy and her skin was slightly pale. It broke her heart to see her daughter so sick, and she felt horrible waking her. But the reason for her being sick was why she was making her daughter do this. They had to find a way to get this under control.

Lily shook her head and lightly moaned. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Lucy frowned and crouched in front of her daughter as they came to a stop at the front door, raking her fingernails soothingly across Lily's scalp. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I know you don't feel good. It won't take very long, and then you can rest for the rest of the day. I just need you to be strong for a little bit, okay?" She gave her daughter a small smile when she nodded, pride filling her chest. She was such a strong little girl.

She stood up and knocked on the door, worry for her daughter making her anxiety at seeing Laxus again drift to the back of her mind. After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal a blank faced Laxus. He blinked and looked down at his daughter, eyeing her for a few seconds before his eyebrow raised at Lucy. "What's wrong with her?"

Lucy placed her hand on her daughter's head. "The effects are making her sick again."

He looked back at the girl who was looking back at him with droopy eyes. He grunted, and stepped to the side. "Well, get in." Lucy slid her hand down to her daughter's back, and gave her a small push. Lily obliged, and slowly put one foot in front of the other. Lucy trailed after her daughter, about to step across the threshold, but was she was suddenly pushed back, eliciting a gasp from her as she stumbled slightly. She looked up with wide eyes, to see Laxus glaring at her. "Not you." He said gruffly, right before he slammed the door shut.

Her mouth hung open as she stared at the door. He did not just do that. She bristled, her daughter was sick, and she was a little scared of the man. She needed to be with her! She gritted her teeth as she raised her fist and pounded on the door. "Laxus Dreyar, you open this door right now!" She pounded on the door a few more times, before she gave up with a final pound with her foot. "Motherfucker!" She turned and stomped off to the side of the house. There was no fence, or anything blocking the side of the house, and she huffed. Did he think she was stupid? That thought abruptly stopped when it felt like she walked into an invisible wall. She stumbled back slightly, rubbing her head as she looked down to see a glow of purple runes lining the perimeter. She sighed, he was smarter than she thought. Or maybe he was just overly paranoid. Luckily for her, she'd done a lot of reading in her career as an author, as well as researching magic for her daughter. She recognized the runes as simple protection made to keep anyone who wasn't invited out, except for a select few people. Reaching for the keys she kept hidden in the pouch on her belt, she touched the metal and softly called for one of her spirits. "Virgo."

After a sudden bright flash of light, a maid spirit with pink hair and shackles on her wrists bowed to her contract owner. "Good morning. Punishment, princess?"

Lucy smiled at her spirit as she straightened up. "No punishment, Virgo. You wouldn't happen to have a rune-quill I could borrow, would you?"

"Of course." Virgo put her hand behind her back, and pulled out a quill from god knows where, handing it to Lucy before she bowed again. "Do you require any further assistance of me?"

Lucy grinned in triumph as she crouched down and started rewriting the runes. Virgo always knew exactly what she needed, but she always waited to be called upon to offer it to her. "Thanks so much, Virgo. That's all I needed."

"Very well, princess." After another flash of gold light, the spirit vanished.

Lucy chuckled evilly as she wrote herself into the list of people who were free to enter the premises. She stood up and looked around, spotting a small bush on the side of the house, and walked over to it. She placed the quill inside it, should she ever need it to get in again. She grinned in triumph when she successfully stepped over the line. She walked along the side of the house, and rounded the corner where she could see her daughter nervously standing in front of a crouched Freed. When her eyes landed on Laxus, all her anger returned, and she glared at him as she marched towards him, shouting. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lily looked relieved when she saw her mother, but Freed and Laxus stared at her in complete shock.

"How the hell did you get back here?!"

"How did you get past my runes?"

She ignored their questions and turned her attention to her daughter, bending down and brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Lily nodded as she smiled at her. "I'm okay, mama. I like Freed." Lucy smiled at her, she still looked pale, and she could tell that she was trying hard not to show how sick she felt.

Suddenly, Lucy was pulled up by her arm to face an angry Laxus. "I told you to stay outside, Blondie."

She glared back at him. "You have no right to try to keep me from my daughter!"

"I told you I would kick you out if you broke my rules, or can't you remember anything in that empty head of yours?"

She ripped her arm from his grasp. "And what damn rule did I break this time?"

He growled as he towered over her. "You and your daughter are all the buzz in my guild."

Oh…shit. She gulped nervously, her words suddenly not coming to her. Was today her day to die? By the look in his eyes, she assumed it was. Before Laxus could say anything else, a bright light suddenly appeared, making everyone jump in shock, besides Lucy who breathed a sigh of relief. Never had she been so happy to see this particular spirit. When the light faded, a man with spiky orange hair, a pair of lightly shaded glasses, and black suite stood adjusting his red tie.

"Uncle, Loke!" Lily happily shouted, stumbling as she tried to run to him.

"Whoa there!" Loke chuckled as he caught her, lifting her into his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling as she giggled. "How's my princess doing?" A low growl made them both look over to see Laxus glaring at him. He slowly slid Lily to the ground and cleared his throat. "Hello, Laxus."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Loke? _How_ the fuck are you here?"

"You know each other?!" Lucy shouted, completely bewildered.

"Ah." Loke chuckled sheepishly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Lucy, do you remember how I told you that I used to belong to a guild before you found me?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open, her eyes darting between the trio of men. "Are you serious?"

Loke nodded at his dumbstruck master, and Freed stepped up next to him. "It seems that Bickslow was correct in presuming you to be a celestial spirit."

"Ah, Freed!" Loke grinned at the man. "It's nice to see you again. How is Bickslow doing these days? I would love to have a rematch with him."

"He's gonna be dead before you get the chance to." Laxus growled.

Lucy marched up to Loke, and smacked him on the arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were from Fairy Tail?! You know it's been my dream to join that guild since I was a little girl! Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

Loke grabbed hold of her hand, and kissed the back of it, placing a hand over his heart. "I deeply apologize my gorgeous princess! You had goals you needed to achieve, and you said you didn't want to join a guild while you were raising Lily. I didn't want to put an idea in your head that would only cause you further sadness."

Lucy sighed as she pulled her hand from his hold on it. She couldn't stay mad him, and she knew he knew it. "Whatever. At least I know now." A throat cleared, and Lucy blushed, having forgotten the others were there. She glanced at Laxus, who was intently staring at her, a calculating look in his eyes, and she quickly averted her eyes to Freed, who was the one who cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind my asking." Freed started as he turned to Lucy. "How is it that you came to acquire Loke's key?"

"Ooh! I love this story!" Lily clapped from where she was sitting on the ground, observing them all.

Loke laughed. "It is quite the story, but I think I'll give you the short version." They all shifted to casual stances, ready to listen. Loke pushed up his glasses as he continued. "Before I joined Fairy Tail, I was contracted to a different owner. Through various events that I won't get in to, our contract was broken, and I was forbidden to return to celestial realm for my crime. I then joined Fairy Tail. After three years, my existed started to fade, so I left and went to my previous owner's grave. On the way there, I bumped into Lucy in a sushi bar. Lucy, being the beautiful genius that she is, must have known something was off about me, because when I went to my owner's grave, she confronted me."

He paused to take a breath, and Lucy decided to continue for him. "It wasn't really hard to figure out you were a celestial spirit. But, long story short, I convinced the Celestial Spirit King to let him back into the spirit world, and he gave Loke's key to me."

A silence spread over them, before Freed closed his mouth, eyes wide. "You convinced the Celestial Spirit King to break one of his own rules?"

Lucy just shrugged. "Yeah, Stacheface is actually a pretty cool guy."

"S-Stacheface?" Freed stuttered in horror, while Laxus smirked. He had no doubt that she did; she was sassy and stubborn as hell. She didn't really seem to care about rules, she sure as hell hadn't followed a single one of his.

"So, anyways." Lucy turned to her spirit. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right!" He cleared his throat as he remembered why he had come in the first place. "Crux finished researching what you asked him to, and I came to tell you what he found."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Will it work?"

"Yes, but…" He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You could get seriously hurt, Lucy. I don't want you to attempt it unless it's a last resort."

She glared at him. "Loke, this is a last resort! She's only getting worse! My daughter is suffering every day! If I have to go through a little pain to help her, then you know I damn well will!" Loke dropped his hands in defeat.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Laxus demanded.

Lucy turned to him. "I asked one of my spirits if it would be possible for two people to meditate together. More specifically, if I would be able to help her draw her magical energy out of her."

"Crux found that if she meditates with her daughter, then Lucy can help stabilize her magic, as well as draw the excess energy out." Loke's voice then dropped deeper. "The only problem is that Lucy's body will be affected by the lightning. She will get hurt."

"I don't care!" Lucy snapped.

Laxus decided to interject. "What if I did it instead? Her magic doesn't affect me."

"Unfortunately," Loke grumbled. "It's the celestial magic that is causing her energy to go out of whack. You can't help her. Though I wish it would be you getting hurt instead."

"Watch it, punk." Laxus growled.

"Surely there is another method." Freed's eyebrow's creased in worry.

"None that we have found." Loke mumbled.

"There's no time to look for another way. She's getting worse, I have to do this now!" Lucy glared at all of them, daring them to tell her otherwise.

"I'm not going to stop you, princess." Loke sighed as he put his hands on either side of her face. "Just try to be careful." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "If you need anything, just say my name."

"Thanks, Loke." She smiled as he gave her one last look, before disappearing in a bright flash of light. "Well, let's get started."

Laxus and Freed could only watch as she approached her pale, wide-eyed daughter. Laxus glanced at his friend, "She's fucking crazy."

Freed hummed. "I think it is admirable, and not unexpected of a mother who truly loves her daughter." Laxus just grunted and ran a hand through his hair, before he sighed and walked towards to the blondes.

* * *

 **Oh my god you guys, my face is red from either blushing or laughing hysterically. You're all too much.  
Justloverly, I like good looking assholes too ;)  
I'm glad I'm not alone in thinking Freed is really hot. But someone just had to go and mention that Cobra was their favorite, and I was like fuuckkk. Talk about opening the floodgates. He is steamy.  
Thanks for all the encouragement about writing a kid. Even if I do fuck up with it, Lily isn't exactly a normal kid, so that can be my safety net haha.  
If you guys have any questions or anything, just lemme know and I'll answer them hereee.**

 **Anyways! I have the best news ever! I got a laptop! oh yeahh! no more writing on a phone for me! Holy hell is it alot easier to write on this thing. It's like taking a ghost poop, its not messy and leaves you feeling satisfied. Seriously, its like the only thing i've ever bought that was expensive and totally unnecessary. Sooo worth it though. I'm obsessed. My cat is too, cause now she just lays right across the keyboard, prevented me from doing anything, then looks upside down at me like "what bitch?" So, she's definitely alot happier now.**  
 **What's with cats anyways? Everything I buy for myself, she decides it's hers. But if I buy anything specifically for her, she hates it. Does that happen to you? Or is my cat just a kleptomaniac?**

 **Well, anyways. I love you guys! Muah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't wanna hurt you, mama!" Lily's lower lip trembled as her mother sat down in front of her.

"I know, sweetie." She sighed as she took her daughter's face in her hands. "Remember when I asked you to be strong?" Lily nodded. "I have to be strong for you too. We're gonna have to work together. If we do that, we can beat this. I'm gonna need you to trust me, can you do that?"

"I trust you, mama, but I still don't wanna hurt you."

"I know," Lucy smiled as she stroked her cheek. "I know you would never want to hurt me, that's why it's okay. I want you to understand that none of this is your fault, it's mine, and I will help you in any way I can. Besides, your mama is tough as nails. I'll be fine, sweetie."

Lily gave her a small smile, determination setting in her eyes. "Okay, mama. I trust you."

Lucy smiled. "That's my girl."

Freed couldn't help but smile at the interaction. He glanced at his friend, who had a strange look on his face. "Laxus, maybe you should try to eat any wandering lightning, if it appears."

Laxus blinked as he came out of his daze, and he grunted. "Probably a good idea." He strode towards them, and stood right next to them. "Need any help with this?"

Lucy blinked up at him, surprised at his non-malicious tone. "Could you talk her through it like last time? I'm going to be doing it a little differently. Plus, I need to concentrate." When he nodded, Lucy placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead before she grabbed her hands. "Ready, sweetie?"

Lily nodded and got into position, closing her eyes. "I'm ready." Lucy smiled and nodded at Laxus, before she too closed her eyes.

"Alright, kid." Laxus started. "Remember how you felt last time, and focus on it. Feel yourself reach into your body, and pull your energy out." He watched her eyebrows furrow and her body stiffen. The air changed around them, and his eyebrows rose to his hairline. The amount of magical pressure being emitted was impressive, and surpassed that of the first time. His eyebrows then furrowed. Had her magical energy actually increased since last time? "Alright, good. Focus on pulling it out, and try to turn it into a physical form. Picture it in your mind." He saw small licks of lightning dance across her skin, and he held his breath that she wouldn't pass out this time. The amount of lightning increased, and he was prepared to eat it, until it disappeared with a snap. His eyes narrowed, she seemed fine, the same as she had before, so what happened?

That was when something clicked in his mind, and his eyes shifted to Lucy. His mouth dropped open at the sight. Her hair lifted around her, her face set in concentration. Five orbs swirled around her, the center of them sparkling like the stars. It was beautiful, and it almost sent him into a trance. He quickly figured out where the lightning had gone, when he saw small sparks of it crack around the orbs. He was left completely dumbfounded, when a similar, smaller orb appeared near Lily and floated to swirl around Lucy. This must be Lucy drawing out Lily's energy. It was clear that she was drawing out the celestial energy by the stars inside the orb. He would have been impressed, but when lightning began dancing across Lucy's skin, he couldn't help but become concerned. At a glance, he could tell that Lily was fine, so he focused his attention on the mother. Her breathing was becoming labored, and sweat was starting to shine on her skin. He glanced at Freed after he noticed a scorch mark appear on her arm, wondering what to do. The lightning had disappeared, but she was now getting burned.

Freed approached with a confused look on his face. He had never seen anything like it in his life, and he now feared for the mother of the child. "Laxus." He whispered as to not break any concentration. "Could you try to draw the lightning out?"

Laxus grit his teeth as he watched Lucy's skin start to bleed, being burned from the inside. "I can't do that if it's inside her body. Unless there's something physical, I can't do a damn thing."

"Then all we can do is watch." Freed whispered solemnly. "If we break the connection, it could seriously harm both of them."

Laxus glared at him. "More than it already fucking is?"

"You can feel it, Laxus. There's too much energy. If that connection is disrupted, the energy will go haywire. Since it's inside of her, it could kill her." Freed's eyes widened in horror when he looked back at Lucy. "Laxus!"

Laxus snapped his attention to where Freed was looking, and his eyes widened as well. Lucy's back was arched, her mouth hanging open as lightning trickled out of it. Her eyes were a glowing white with lightning swirling in the middle. Blood was starting to seep into her clothes, spreading like wildfire. "Shit!" He dropped down to one knee and grabbed her face in both of his hands.

"Laxus, no!"

"She's gonna die if I don't, Freed!" Laxus ignored his friend as he threatened to break the connection with physical contact. The way he saw it, she could die either way. He'd much rather have her die by him trying to stop it, then just watching it happen. He leaned his face in close to hers, her wide, white eyes unnerving him to his core. He placed his mouth an inch from hers, and opened his mouth to try and suck the lightning out. He could feel it enter his lungs, the lightning was almost violent in nature and it stung. He grunted, the lightning felt like it wanted to reject from his body. He closed his eyes, willing himself to keep the lightning stored inside of him. If he could keep it trapped, he could expel it later. He didn't understand it, he was able to eat the lightning from Lily no problem, but this, it was almost foreign.

His body started to shake, and he could feel Lucy trembling beneath his hands. His lungs were burning, the lightning stored inside making him feel nauseous. He snapped his eyes open when the flow of lightning ended, and he panted as he tried to breath normal air into his aching lungs. Lucy's body went limp, and he quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders to prevent her body from falling on the ground. The orbs around her dissipated in tendrils of white, and the air around them became still again.

He looked over to see Freed holding a limp Lily in his arms. He quickly scanned her, and he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing she was okay. Her skin was normal, her breathing steady, and she had a soft smile on her lips. He felt a weird sense of pride knowing that it was successful. Lily was fine, and she expelled her magical energy. She seemed to be in a state of peace and respite, which was normal under extensive meditation. Seeing as she was more than okay, he turned his attention to the woman in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she was clearly unconscious. Several line of red had appeared on her face, followed by an unending trail of rips in her skin all over her body. She was still bleeding slightly, but most of the cuts seemed to be scorched over. His eyes widened when he belatedly realized she wasn't breathing. "Fuck." He swore softly and shifted so her shoulders were resting against his legs, and he cradled the back of her head in his hand. He tapped her cheeks with his other hand. "C'mon, breath. C'mon! Freed!"

Freed laid Lily gently on the ground and quickly knelt on the other side of Lucy. "Laxus." He firmly demanded as he quickly started undressing the upper half of his body. "You're going to have to resuscitate her. Quickly!" He took off the shirt underneath his coat, and ripped it in small slips.

Laxus put his hand over the top of Lucy's chest, and sent a small spark of his lightning into her body. He watched her face closely as her body jolted from the ground, but there was no change. He leaned down and put his lips over hers, careful to breath air into her lungs instead of the lightning that was still trapped in his lungs. He pulled away and sent another spark through his hand, nothing. "Come on." He pushed more air into her lungs, and grit his teeth as he sent a strong pulse of lightning into her. "Breath, you stubborn fucking woman!" He leaned down again, but was surprised when her heard a gasp, and the air way pulled from his own lungs. He leaned back and breathed a huge sigh of relief when her eyes fluttered open and she started panting heavily.

"L-Laxus?" She weakly asked as she tried to get air into her lungs, but she groaned when feeling started to return to her body.

"Fucking hell, Blondie." Laxus growled as he pushed his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down. His eyebrows furrowed when she went limp again, but before he could even start freaking out, Freed quickly spoke up.

"She passed out." Freed tied off another strip of his shirt around her arm. "The pain must have been too much."

Laxus growled as the lightning in his lungs started rumbling. "Take her inside, Freed."

Freed looked up at him, noticing the sweating building on his brow and the pained expression on his face. "Are you alright, Laxus?"

"I will be in a minute. I just need to get rid of this damn lightning." He clenched his jaw. "Take her inside." Freed nodded and swiftly stood up with Lucy in his arms. When they were in the house, Laxus stood up and walked towards the line of trees. He fisted his hand in the shirt over his chest. The lightning was clawing at his lungs, desperate to escape. So, finally, with a roar, he emptied the lightning from his lungs. His eyes were wide as he watched the lightning crack and destroy the line of trees. The lightning was red, blood red. Falling to his knees, he panted and let the air sooth his burning lungs. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but he decided to just ask Freed. If anyone could figure it out, it would be him.

After a few minutes, and with his breathing restored, Laxus stood up and walked back to where Lily lay prone on the ground. Kneeling next to the girl, he gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, kid. Wake up."

Lily's eyes slowly opened, and she yawned as she sat up and stretched. Blinking a few times, she looked at Laxus and grinned. "That was awesome!"

Laxus smirked. "You did good, kid. How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" She jumped up and started twirling around, giggling. "I feel like I could outrun a pack of dogs!" She suddenly stopped and looked around. "Where's mama?"

Laxus put his hand on her head, frowning when she owlishly blinked at him. "Freed's taking care of her. She got pretty hurt."

Lily's expression morphed into horror. "I…I hurt mama?"

Laxus flinched when he noticed tears gather in her eyes. "Don't blame yourself, kid. It was necessary, and it worked. Besides, She's in good hands." His body went stiff when she suddenly hugged his leg.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't wanna hurt her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oi! Did you not hear what I just said? It's not your fault kid."

She looked up at him, and sniffled. "Can I see her?"

Laxus nodded. "C'mon. She's in the house." He raised an eyebrow when she wouldn't let go of his leg.

"I'm scared." She buried her face in his pants. "What if she's mad at me?"

Laxus sighed and picked Lily up, settling her on his side as her arms instinctually wrapped around his neck. He started walking towards the house. "She did it _for_ you, so why the hell would she be mad at you?"

Lily sniffled as they entered the house. "I don't wanna see mama hurt because of me."

Laxus hummed as he crossed the threshold to the living room where Lucy was placed on the couch, with Freed tending her wounds and Loke holding her hand. Lily's face was buried in his neck, so he knew she hadn't seen her. "Tell ya what, kid. Once we rest up a bit, I'm gonna train you to use your magic. You should be able to with your magic levels stable. We won't let her work be for nothing." His eyes held determination as he stared at Lucy's pitiful form. She did her part, so he would do his now. His eyes shifted to Loke, who was staring at him with a weird expression on his face.

Lily nodded firmly, and finally turned her head to see her mother. Her eyes instantly saddened, and she tugged on Laxus' sleeve to let her down. When he did, she slowly walked up to Loke, her eyes focused on her mother. "Is she okay?"

Loke smiled and picked Lily up, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Your mama's strong. I know it looks bad, but she'll be fine." He then looked at Laxus again. "Let's get you something to drink."

Laxus nodded at him, giving him permission to use his kitchen. He approached Freed once Loke carried Lily out of the room, and looked down at Lucy. Her bloodied clothes were on the floor, and blanket covered her intimate parts as Freed worked on her. "How is she?"

Freed sighed as he tied off another strip of cloth. "The bleeding stopped, but she's far from okay."

Laxus grunted as he took a seat on the table next to Freed. He studied Lucy's face as she slept, the events from the day were starting to catch up to him. They sat in silence for a while as Freed worked, their minds whirling.

"Laxus." The grave tone caused the man to look at his friend. "We need to call the guild. Wendy or Porlyusica needs to see her. The amount of blood loss is disturbing, and we don't know what the effects of the lightning could do to her body. It was burning her from the inside, and for a long amount of time. Loke showed up because he felt her heart stop. She already died once, her life could still be in danger, Laxus."

Laxus remained silent for a while. He grumbled under his breath, before he sighed. "I'll call gramps. I'd rather have Porlyusica come." He sighed again as he got up to get the lacrima. He dreaded trying to explain this to his gramps. There was no doubt that the old fool would find out everything. If he had a choice, he wouldn't call him at all. But, Freed was right, and he didn't exactly want her to die just because he wanted to keep this a secret.

* * *

 **Damn, I so wish I could draw. I really want to draw Laxus sucking the lightning out of her body, but alas, I suck at art. Sigh, maybe ill try one day. I would probably draw a scene from every chapter of every story if i could.**

 **Anyways, sorry for this taking a bit. I am trying to maintain an order to updates. Trying being the key word. So, im updating whatever story needs to be updated next. It's working so far, Hopefully I can keep doing it cuz it makes me feel better. So, for now, if you ever wonder when my next update for this will be, you can look at the pecking order for my stories, that'll give you a hint.**

 **oooh, okay so, question! I started a new story, and it's a FreeLu! I havent posted it on here cuz I havent gotten very far with it. I was wondering IF you guys wanted me to post the first chapter even though the updates will probably be slow as hell, OR for me to wait until I've written alot more of it. OR maybe you dont wanna see it at all, which Ill still post it eventually. I love FreeLu, It's like right underneath LaLu for me. Anyways, thats just something thats been driving me insane.**

 **My cat is fucking nuts right now. Today is Teusday, which is Turkey Teusday for her. She gets Turkey on Teusday. So, shes running around being a ninja, licking her lips. She already killed a lizard and a spider. I'm really glad shes not my enemy.**

 **Speaking of spiders! I was sitting on the toilet, ready to take a poo, when I noticed a giant, harry spider right in from of me! IT was huge! I shrieked and ran out of the bathroom without my pants, and got the man of the house to kill it. It was birthing babies! a million of them started crawling around! We scrambled to kill them all! So, needless to say, I am scared of my bathroom. I havent pooped in a while. I should soon though, I hope.**

 **I love youuuu! I'm not gonna lick my cat right now cuz shes being a nutcase, but I still love you! ;}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laxus internally groaned when the face of his grandfather appeared on the lacrima in his hand, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he looked at him in complete shock.

"Laxus?! Is everything alright?"

He supposed he couldn't blame him for this reaction. This was probably the first time he's ever called him. "Chill out, old man. I need you to send Porlyusica to my house."

The elder man's eyes hardened. "What happened, son? Who's hurt?"

"Fuckin' nosy bastard." Laxus grumbled under his breath before he spoke up louder. "No one you know, and no one you need to be bothered about. Just send Porly and tell her there might be internal damage from over exposure to lightning."

The old man's eyes narrowed disapprovingly. "Who did you hurt, Laxus?"

"I didn't hurt anyone." Laxus growled lowly before he shut off the connection. He dropped the device on a table and made his way back to his living room. He sighed as he plopped down on the armchair across from where Freed was still observing the blonde. "Freed?"

"Yes, Laxus?" He turned on the table to give his leader his attention.

"When I expelled the lightning from my lungs," He crossed his arms over his chest. "The lightning was red."

"Red?" He repeated, and his brows creased when Laxus nodded. "I don't remember seeing any red lightning coming from the girl."

"So, any ideas?"

Freed sighed and cleaned his hands off with a rag. "The only thing I can think of, would be that the lightning matured inside your lungs. It is possible that red is the true nature of her magic, but she has yet to develop it. Don't be too surprised if her lightning is red when you train her."

Laxus grunted. The man didn't sound as sure as he usually was, but he had to admit, it sounded right. He turned his head when he heard Loke come into the room, carrying Lily.

"I must return to the spirit world." He kissed Liliy's forehead when she gave him a sad expression. "I will be back later." He set her down and faded in shimmer of light.

When he fully disappeared, Lily went up to Laxus, and crawled up the chair to sit on his lap. He just stared at her for a full minute, uncrossing his arms when she swatted at them. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen, and it practically melted his heart. "Is mama gonna wake up?"

Jesus Christ, he couldn't fucking handle looking at those eyes, so he looked at the blonde on the couch. He didn't want to look at her either, so he looked at Freed. He was looking back it him with amused eyes, so he decided to turn his gaze to the ceiling. He put his hand on the girl's arm. "She will. Someone's coming to check on her, then she'll be fine."

"Promise?"

He chanced looking down at her, then promptly looked back up at the ceiling. "Promise." He felt her bury her face in his stomach, and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

They sat there for a while, not really sure what else to do. Laxus rolled his eyes when he heard Lily's breathing even out, and he finally looked down to see her peacefully sleeping.

"Does she know about you?"

He looked over at Freed to see him staring at the little girl in his lap with soft eyes. "I doubt it."

Freed looked up at his leader. "Do you want her to know?"

Laxus shrugged and look down at the little girl. "It's not my place. Besides, once she's trained, she won't see me again."

Freed looked like he was about to say something else, but before he could, a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it. Lily needs her rest, so don't wake her up."

Laxus sighed. He supposed she would need sleep if he was gonna train her later. He heard the tail end of Freed explaining what happened as he entered the room, and he looked up to see Porlyusica and his gramps. Of course he would fucking come, the nosy ass. They both immediately looked at the girl on Laxus' lap when they walked in, and he couldn't help but put his elbow on the arm rest and his hand over his eyes. He didn't want to look at his grandfather's face. There was no way he wouldn't know right away. The man knew everything.

"Who's this, Laxus?" His grandfather asked.

He didn't move as he mumbled, "The girl's kid."

"Ah, yes, Lily. I remember her now."

He peeked through his fingers to glare at the smug looking old man. He fucking knew. His face said it all. He moved his hand, letting it drag down his face, and he looked over to see Porlyusica shoving Freed away and tending to Lucy. He sighed and looked back at the old man. "So, I'm assuming you got questions."

"Freed filled us in on what happened." The old man said as he studied the girl in Laxus' lap. "But, he failed to mention that this girl is your daughter."

"Not by choice."

"Ah yes. Insemination." Laxus just grunted, not really wanting to talk about this, but of course, the old man wasn't gonna let it go. "I'm not going to ask why you donated your sperm. I'm more curious about why this young girl had herself impregnated. Has she said anything to you?"

"No." He watched as Porlyusica slathered a green substance across her skin. "All she's said is that she's nineteen."

"Hmm." The old man stroked his beard, making Laxus raise an eyebrow at him. "It makes me wonder if she's in some kind of trouble."

"The thought crossed my mind as well." Freed said as he came up to them, rubbing the back of his head. "Getting pregnant could get someone out of quite a few difficult situations."

"There's also a possibility that it wasn't her choice at all."

Laxus' eyes widened at his grandfather. "You think someone did this against her will?"

The old man shrugged. "There's no way to know unless she tells us, but it is a possibility."

Laxus wanted to growl at the implication. He unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman on the couch. The thought of someone taking away anyone's choice like that made his stomach churn. Movement on his lap made him shift his eyes to see Lily stretching as she yawned.

She rubbed her face on his shirt before she blinked up at him and tiredly slurred. "You're comfy."

He rose an amused eyebrow at her. "Good to know."

"Hello there, child. I don't suppose you remember me, do you?"

Lily tilted her head, before she smiled. "You're the silly old man from the guild!"

Laxus smirked at the man's pouting face, and Freed outright chuckled. "How are you feeling, Lily?"

The girl looked at the green haired man and frowned. "I want mama."

They all frowned with her, and Laxus put his hand on the girl's head. "See the lady there?" Lily nodded. "She's the best healer out there. Your mom's gonna be fine."

Said woman turned to look at the little girl. She opened her mouth to say something, but Makarov held up his hand, stopping her. The woman sent him an icy glare, but she turned back around to keep working on the blonde girl. "Laxus, why don't you take Lily to do some training now that she's awake?"

He glared at his grandfather, but he sighed when he realized why he was ordering him around. Lily didn't need to hear what was wrong with her mom. "C'mon, kid. You'll make your mom proud."

Lily let her sad eyes rest on her mother for a moment, before she muttered a small "okay" and slid off Laxus' lap.

Laxus led her out into the backyard again, and when they were far enough from the house, he turned to face her. "This will be slightly different from meditating, but generally the same. Can you feel the energy inside of you?"

Lily hummed. "There's a small buzzing noise in the back of my head. Is that it?"

His eyebrows rose. "Yeah. That's definitely part of it. Okay, wasn't expecting that, but think about the sound. Focus on it, and try to let it hum throughout your entire body." He watched her eyebrows crease in concentration, and after a minute, she huffed and opened her eyes. "You're not trying."

She looked down at the floor. "I am trying."

"No you're not." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Do you want your mom to be hurt?"

She looked up at him in shock. "No!"

"Then focus. Your mom is going to be fine, so stop thinking about her. Focus your mind on the task at hand; otherwise, she's going to have to get hurt again."

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'm scared."

He sighed and stepped up to her, placing a hand on her head. "Wanna know a secret?" When she just continued to stare at him like he had all the answers in the world, he continued. "When I was a little older than you, a lot of magic was forced into my body, and it was too much for me. It was a lot like what you're dealing with now."

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Did you beat it?"

He nodded. "It was hard, but I managed. The only difference is I had to do it alone. You, on the other hand, have your mom going through this with you. So, there's no reason to be scared, kid. Everything's gonna be fine."

"And you." She smiled at him.

"What?" Did she listen to a damn thing he said?

"I have you with me too."

He practically froze at her beaming face. He felt a fluttering feeling in his chest, and he swallowed thickly as he gave tense nod "Yeah. You got me too." He retracted his hand and took a step away from her. "So, are you gonna focus?"

Her eyes morphed into determination as she nodded. "I'm ready."

He watched as her eyebrows creased again, and he knew when she felt the hum through her body when she gasped and snapped her eyes open. "Do you feel it?" When she nodded excitedly, he couldn't help it when his lips twitched slightly. "Alright, now pay attention." He called on his magic, and held up his palm. A few spark of lightning trickled out until it was an unending dance of tendrils around his hand. "Picture this in your mind, you're going to want to have an idea of what you want to happen. It's going to feel weird when you do it, but just relax and make sure you try to push the hum into your hand." He then sent a streak of lightning into the ground a few feet away from them, causing a scorch mark to appear in the ground. "When you get the hang of it, I want you to try and do what I just did. It won't be easy, and it'll take time, but that's the goal for now." He looked back at her, and had to hold back his smile at her completely awed expression. "One step at a time. Picture the physical form of the lightning, and then push the energy into your hand."

He took a step back to observe. He wanted to chuckle at the way she was glaring at her hand, and her tongue poked out from between her lips. His eyebrows shot to his hairline when a spark of red lightning shot from her hand, and he made a mental note to congratulate Freed on his brilliant fucking mind. She seemed to have been completely shocked though, because the lightning disappeared as fast as it came, and she turned a confused look to him. "Was it supposed to be red?"

He nodded. "Everyone's magic has a different nature to it. Usually when two people have the same forms of magic, the nature of it is slightly different. Red is the true color of your magic." She looked down at her hand in awe. He noticed Freed step out onto the porch, and his eyebrows creased at the man's solemn face. "Keep going. I'm going to talk to Freed, but I'll still be watching." When she nodded and glared at her hand again, a small chuckle spilled from his lips and he made his way to his friend. "How is she?" He asked when he stepped up to the porch, turning to keep his eyes on the little girl.

He took a moment before he recounted everything he was just told. "Her lungs were scorched, and there was a lot of internal bleeding. She said she should be coughing up blood for a few days. Her muscles were damaged as well. Her burns and cuts will take time to heal, but she will have to be lathered twice a day with a substance that Porlyusica gave me in order for her not to have scars. When she wakes up, she will have very little mobility, so she's going to need help. You're going to have to let her stay here, Laxus. If not, then she will be staying at the guild. I can get Ever to come and help her if you wish."

"Son of a bitch." Laxus grumbled, but it was half-hearted as he watched Lily successfully keep a single strand of lightning dancing around her hand.

"So, it is red then." Freed mused as he watched the little girl.

Laxus grunted. "She can stay here. You might as well bring Bickslow as well. I want to have a chat with him anyways. Besides, if she stayed at the guild, the little girl would follow. The cat would be out of the bag by sunset."

"Very well. I will go inform the master." He turned to leave, but stopped to say one thing. "Congratulations, Laxus. Your daughter is magnificent."

Laxus tore his eyes away from the little girl to stare at Freed's retreating form. He didn't know how to feel about that remark, but when he looked back at the little girl, his lips twitch upwards. "Yeah. She's somethin'."

* * *

 **Awww I think Laxus is just fucking adorable.**

 **So sorry for the long wait. When life gets shitty, its hard to make tea.**

 **I posted the FreeLu by the way! So thanks for your encouragement with that! And thanks so much for your love, It really is contagious and makes me smile. :) -See, big smile!**

 **I love you guys! My cat would lick you, but she's a bad girl today. Muah!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mommy's gonna be okay, right?" Lily asked, curled on the bed next to her unconscious mother.

Laxus grunted, lifting the lid off the weird goo Porlyusica left. "This stuff will heal her." He pulled back the sheets covering Lucy, and groaned. She was only in a skimpy set of lacy, red underwear. Why did everyone have to leave him to do this? He looked at the little girl next to him, and held the container towards her. "Wanna do this part, kid?"

Lily shook her head then buried it in her knees.

Laxus sighed and scooped up some of the goo in his hand. It was the next morning, and the blonde was _still_ unconscious. He was getting ready to shock her awake; she was supposed to take care of her damn kid, not him. He put the goo on her skin and started rubbing it in, but cursed when one of the rough scabs on her chest peeled up a little. Much more gently, he smeared the good over her skin, and blinked when it disappeared after a few minutes. He continued smoothing it over her delicate skin in a trance. He couldn't really explain it, but it almost seemed to sooth him as well while his fingers splayed over her taut stomach. The dip in her waist was almost…alluring, and despite the burns, her skin was soft and smooth. When he got to the tops of her thigh, he stopped. It felt…wrong. It felt like he shouldn't be doing this.

A giggle made him snap his eyes to Lily. "What's so funny?"

She removed the hand from over her mouth and pointed at him. "Your face is so red!"

He glared at her and opened his mouth to say something, but a voice that he had been just _dying_ to hear, rang through the room.

"Well, well, what's going on in _this_ room?"

He took a deep breath to keep his magic under control, and slowly stood up. As he turned, he pinned the owner of the voice with a death glare, making the man with the metal visor over his face stiffen and go completely pale. Keeping his eyes on the man, he handed the container to Freed. "Finish her legs and back." Without another word, he grabbed the pale man's collar and dragged him out of the house.

"What was that about?" A tall woman, with wavy, long, brown hair said as he pushed up her glasses.

Freed sighed. "It was inevitable. I suppose I should have warned him beforehand, but…" He moved forward to sit where Laxus was before, and dipped his fingers in the goo. "…I couldn't be bothered."

The woman walked up to the bed, and sat down by the unconscious blonde's legs, watching Freed smear the goo on her legs for a minute, before her eyes shifted to the little girl curled on the other side of the woman. "Hello, there. I'm Evergreen."

The little girl peered at the woman in curiosity. "You're pretty."

Evergreen blushed and hid her face behind her fan, while Freed chuckled. "How are you feeling today, Lily?"

The little girl smiled at the green-haired man. "I feel really good, but…" Her smile dropped as her eyes once again landed on her mother. "…I want mama to wake up."

The two adults shared a look, but before they could say anything, a muffled, girly shriek echoed along the walls. Freed rose an eyebrow as he stared at the wall. "I wonder what he did…"

"What was that?" Lily asked, smiling slightly at the funny noise.

Evergreen sighed. " _That_ is a very stubborn man getting a very hard lesson."

They all turned as Laxus strode into the room, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

Freed rose an eyebrow. "Feeling better?"

Laxus hummed with a smile rising on his lip. "Much."

Evergreen sighed as she stood up. "Where have you deposited the man?"

"On the kitchen floor." He mumbled, still smiling. He chuckled when Evergreen swatted his arm with her fan as she left the room, most likely to tend to the poor soul. He pushed off from the wall to sit on the unoccupied spot near the blonde's legs, watching as Freed was finishing up. "Thanks, man."

"It is no problem at all, Laxus." Freed smiled as he closed the lid.

Laxus grunted when a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Can we get eat? I'm starving!"

He turned his head to raise an eyebrow at the large, pleading eyes. "You gonna finally get changed, you little shit?"

Lily's head tilted. "I dunno, what do little shits do?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, while Freed chuckled. "Get changed, squirt."

Lily huffed as he stood up to hop off the bed. "It was just a question."

Laxus waited until she was out of the room, before he muttered, "sassy little shit."

Freed smiled at his leader. "Are you sure you don't want to tell her about you?"

Laxus sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you before, it's not my place. Besides, why the hell would she want someone like me as her father?"

Freed pinched his eyebrows together. "I don't know, she seems to have already grown a strong liking to you, Laxus."

Laxus growled, he didn't really know what to say, but thankfully he didn't have to since the blonde on the bed groaned. He quickly got up to grab the trash can in the corner of the room, and brought it over as her eyes fluttered open.

Pain. White-hot, blinding pain was all her brain could register. She wanted to scream, and she opened her mouth to do just that, but it suddenly felt like she was gagging, her reflex to swallow only making it worse.

"Freed, make sure Lily doesn't come in here." Laxus ordered as he wrapped his arm under the girl's shoulders to pull her up and angle her head to where it hovered over the trash can. Once the door was closed behind Freed, Lucy made a gurgling noise, blood dripping out of the corners of her mouth. "Come on, Blondie." He pulled her hair away from her face. "Just puke." In any other circumstance, this would have freaked him right the fuck out, but the old hag said this would happen. Something about how she had been bleeding internally, and the blood that built up had yet to expel from her system.

When she stopped breathing, he cursed. Shifting so he could hold her up with one arm, he forced two fingers into her mouth, trying to touch the back of her throat. One gag was all it took, and he quickly moved his fingers away as blood shot violently out of her mouth and into the trash can. Her body shook and tears leaked out of her eyes, whimpering between upheavals. He did the only thing he could, rubbing her back and holding her limp body upright, slightly concerned at the amount of blood that was pouring out of her body.

After what seemed like forever, the blood stopped completely, but she still kept heaving. He moved the hand that was rubbing her back up to her throat, massage the sides of it. "C'mon, you're done. Relax your stomach and take deep breaths."

It took a moment, but she finally started breathing again, her hands shaking violently as she gasped for air. "L-Lax..us?"

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie. It's me." He sighed as her lower lip trembled, her staring at the blood on her hands. He wrapped his other arm under her knees and stood up, wincing at the gagging noise she made at the action. "Let's get you cleaned up before your daughter sees you like this."

Her body still shook as he carried her into the adjoining bathroom, gently setting her on the counter and leaning her back against the wall. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a few rags. He noticed her teeth chattering as he turned on the faucet and put the rags under the water. Her skin had turned pale, and he realized she was still in her underwear, so she was either cold, or blood deprived; or both. Turning the faucet off, he brought the wet rag up to her mouth and wiped off the blood there.

She watched him through heavy lidded eyes, cringing at the burning in her throat that the action of swallowing caused. "Lily?"

He sighed as he moved to her hands, wiggling the rag around her thin digits. "Lily's just fine. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it."

"It worked?" She rasped, relieved tears dripping out of her eyes as her lips morphed into a small smile.

"Yeah". His own lips twitched up. "It worked." He then frowned, placing the bloodied rag in the sink. Resting his hands on the counter on either side of her legs, he pinned her with a hard stare. "Blondie." She swallowed, then cringed at the burn. "You died."

She sighed, and decided that whispering would feel better on her throat. "Better me than her."

"While I can't say I disagree with you," he smirked when she tried to glare at him. "That was incredibly stupid."

"But it worked."

He sighed, moving to squeeze the blood out of the rag. He looked at it for a second, then threw it in the trash. "Yeah. It worked."

"That's all that matters to me." She let her head fall back against the wall and closed her eyes.

He eyed her. He hated to admit it to himself, but he took back every ill word he said about her being a mother. She was a damn good one, albeit a clueless one. Even then, he still couldn't reprimand her in that department; she was practically still a kid herself. "Stay put." She just hummed, it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere.

He stepped out of the bathroom and opened the door from the spare bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he strode to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. A heavily bandaged Bickslow was grinning with his tongue hanging out at a giggling Lily, his babies twirling around her. Freed was smiling while he cooked, while Evergreen laughed as she observed. The sight sent an odd feeling in his chest. He swallowed it down, and silently made his way over to Evergreen, speaking lowly so that Lily wouldn't hear. "She's in the bathroom, can you help her into some clothes?"

Evergreen rose an eyebrow at him while she smirked. "Sure thing." She sauntered away with an oddly smug gleam in her eyes.

Laxus shook his head, that was one woman he would never figure out, and made his way over to Freed, leaning against the counter while he watched Lily play with Bickslow's babies. "Mind making some herbal tea and some soup in your spare time?"

Freed hummed as he continued to stir the pan. "Of course. I'm assuming Miss Lucy expelled the blood. How is she?"

Laxus grunted despite the quirk in his lips at watching his giggling daughter. "As well as one can expect to be after dying then vomiting up an insane amount of blood."

Freed frowned. "Porlyusica said that her motor skills would be lacking for a while. We were prepared to spend the night here if you wanted us to help."

"Thanks, Freed." He sighed and glanced at the man in the corner of his eye. "I know I don't say it much, but I appreciate it."

A pink hue dusted across Freed's cheeks. "It doesn't need to be said, Laxus." The man just smirked, he knew he would get a reaction like that.

* * *

"Lucy?" Evergreen called as she stepped into the bathroom. "Well, don't you look horrible."

The girl cracked an eye open. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." She stepped into the room and gave the blonde a smile. "I'm Evergreen, part of Laxus' team. He sent me in here to help get you dressed."

"Oh." Lucy blushed, belatedly realizing she'd been in her underwear this entire time.

Evergreen giggled, slipping Lucy's arm over her shoulder so she could ease her off the counter. "Don't worry, your lace is beautiful."

Lucy grunted as her feet touched the floor, her legs wobbling as she tried to uphold her weight on them. "I don't think I saw you at Fairy Tail the other day."

"Mmm, no." Evergreen mused as she helped the blonde onto the bed. "I was getting ready for a date."

Lucy smiled, watching as the woman rummaged through the closet. "Are you dating anyone in Fairy Tail?"

Evergreen sighed, pulling out an oversized, black t-shirt, and a pair of yoga shorts. "We should really keep some spare clothes in here that match." She walked back to the giggling Lucy and lifted her arm to put it through the sleeve. "Yes I am, I'm sure you at last heard him while you were there. He is the _manliest_ after all."

Lucy blinked as the woman pulled the shirt over her head. "Elfman? But I saw him there."

Evergreen hummed in confirmation as she moved to pull the shorts over the blonde's legs. "He was apparently already ready. What about you? Anyone tickling your fancy?"

Lucy sighed. "No. All the guys my age are idiots. Besides, I'm not going to date anyone for me alone, I need someone who can look after Lily too. I'm not very trusting when it comes to her, so it's kind of difficult."

Evergreen smiled, pulling her arm around her shoulders to help her off the bed. "Well, your daughter is adorable. I'm guessing that's all you, because I never would have imagined Laxus being able to spawn a cute child."

Lucy blinked in shock as they slowly made their way to the door. "You know?"

Evergreen smirked, turning the doorknob. "Freed filled us in."

"Oh." A smile spread on Lucy's face when they entered the kitchen, her daughter's smiling face was the relief she was waiting for.

As the girl spun around the totems, she spotted her mother leaning on Evergreen in the archway, and she froze. "Mama!"

"Hey, sweetie." She felt tears spring in her eyes looking at her daughter's face.

Evergreen helped her sit down at the kitchen table, and Bickslow lifted the little girl when she raised her arms up towards her mother.

"Mama!" Lily cried, clutching her mother's neck.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" Lucy whispered as she rubbed the girl's back.

Lily sniffled as she leaned back to look at her. "You wouldn't wake up, and I hurt you, and I'm really, really sorry!"

Lucy chuckled and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'm fine. And I told you, it's not your fault, remember? So just be happy that everything worked out, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes, then she grinned excitedly, swiftly turning to Laxus. "Can I show her what I can do?"

Laxus came over and set down a cup of tea in front of Lucy, then sat down beside them. "Let's wait 'til after we eat, then you can."

"Thank you." The man just grunted in response. Lucy wrapped her arm around her daughter as she turned in her lap, and took a sip of her tea, humming when the hot liquid slid down her sore throat. "So, I'm guessing there's something cool you can do?"

Lily craned her neck to grin at her mother. "You bet! Laxus taught me! You're in for a shock!" Everyone in the room chuckled at the girl's pun, and Freed came over to set the food in the center of the table, giving Lucy a bowl of soup instead.

"Thank you, Freed. This looks delicious."

"Of course, miss Lucy. You should only eat the soup right now, though."

Her arm slightly shook as she brought the spoon up to her mouth, but she tried to ignore it, along the with burning gaze of Laxus watching her. She turned her attention to the man she hadn't met yet. "What happened to you?"

Bickslow almost choked on his food, and nervously swallowed. "I-uh…I'm just clumsy, that's all."

She rose an eyebrow at him, but didn't really have the energy to question him. As they all ate together, Lucy's heart thrummed contently, for reasons she didn't entirely understand.

* * *

 **Whoo, sorry if there's errors and stuff, I really don't like this copy and paste business.**

 **Anyways, yay finally updated. I don't know why, but it felt like forever. You guys are the best! and patient, which is soooo nice.**

 **Thank you naes151 for pointing out that gigantuan error X) that's embarrassing.**

 **My cat literally bit my finger while I was writing this, so I don't know what that means. But, I love you guys! Muah!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You call that squeezing?" Laxus rose an eyebrow as a trembling blonde squeezed his hands with all her strength.

"Shut up." Lucy half-heartedly glared at the man. "I don't recall _your_ muscles almost getting fried to a crisp."

"I do recall saving your life, Blondie. So, why don't you try being a little nicer to the man who's helping you." He muttered as he watched both of her arms start to shake like leaves.

She huffed in defiance, but a moment later and her arms dropped as the muscles gave out. She grunted in frustration and leaned against the pillar on the porch they were both sitting on. "Sorry."

Both of his eyebrows rose at her apology, not in the least expecting it. For the past few days, she had been a mass of curses and defiance as him and his team helped her with her motor skill exercises. She was slowly getting better, but she was a far cry from being able to do much on her own. But, she had been fighting and biting this whole time, so to see her looking defeated and apologizing, was honestly a little unnerving to him.

He sucked in a long breath through his nose and shifted to watch their daughter practice her lightning in the near distance. That was one blonde who was improving drastically. He would be proud to say that his daughter could probably kick the shit out of Macao, a man who was probably seven times her age. They had started using moving targets just that morning, to which Bickslow whined at having to make new babies, since she destroyed them so easily. He smirked at the memory of Bickslow crying that his daughter was a monster as he picked up the pieces of his little wooden totems. That was something he could agree on wholeheartedly: his daughter was going to be one powerful mage when she grew up.

His eyes shifted to the mother of his child, and his eyebrows furrowed at her completely defeated expression. "What's on your mind?"

She made no acknowledgment that she had heard him, and he almost thought she didn't after she remained silent for a while. Finally, still staring at her daughter, she whispered, "how am I supposed to protect her if I'm so weak?"

Laxus stared at her for a moment, before he smirked. "I don't think she needs your protection anymore."

A tear rolled down her cheek as his words registered in her ears. "Then what use am I if my own daughter doesn't need me?"

He blinked at her, then sighed softly. "Do you need your own mother?"

"Always." She whispered as her hand shakily rose to wipe away her tear.

"Then there's your answer."

Her eyes, wide and vulnerable, shifted to meet his, and a small smile spread across her lips. "Thank you."

He just grunted and averted his gaze back to his daughter, not liking the way his heart beat faster at seeing her smile. After a moment, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He'd been dying to ask her a few questions, for a long time, but he wasn't sure if he should. He supposed that in the beginning, he could have made her tell him or he could've kicked her out. Now though, he knew she wouldn't follow his damn rules, and even if he did kick her out, she'd be unable to function properly. Damnit, he should've asked her sooner. "Was it your choice?" He decided, fuck it, ask anyways.

Her eyebrows drew together, her head tilting to the side as she stared at him. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Insemination. Was it your choice?"

Her eyes widened. "Why do you want to know that?"

He growled deep in his throat. "Just answer the question."

She frowned at him, her eyes searching his face for something. She sighed, shifted back to look at her daughter, and murmured lowly, "I like to believe it was…"

His lips turned down as he stared intently at the side of her face. "The hell's that supposed to mean?" When she only remained silent, he growled again. "You're in some kind of trouble, aren't you?"

Her eyes slowly narrowed and she turned to glare at him. "Don't pretend that you've got me all figured out. And for fuck's sake, don't pretend to care. If you want to get to know your daughter, by all means, you have every right to do so. If you want her to know who you are, then be my guest, she probably deserves to know the truth. But don't pretend that you give a shit about me when you don't. You want to know your daughter; you don't want to know me."

He returned her glare after he got over his initial shock. "Don't pretend to have me figured out, and I'll return the favor, Blondie." When her face tinted red in embarrassment, his eyes softened back to his normal expression. "You're right though, I do want to know my daughter." Her head whipped around to stare at him in shock, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So, if you are in trouble, that could sever my chances of doing so. If you're in trouble, then she is too."

Lucy sighed in defeat and watched her daughter flash a particularly bright stream of lightning. Her lips lifted as she saw her daughter grin in triumph. "She's not in any trouble. I made sure of that."

Laxus rose a quizzical eyebrow, but an excitedly Lily was running towards them, so he couldn't say anything more on the matter.

"Mama, did you see me?!" She shouted as she stopped to stand proudly in front of her mother.

"You were amazing, sweetie!" Lucy grinned, causing Lily to squeal excitedly and jump into her arms. It hurt, but Lucy just raised her shaky arms to hug her back.

"Careful, squirt." Laxus roughly chastised as he warily eyed Lucy's shaking arms. If they wore out too much, there wouldn't be any progress.

Lily gasped and immediately jumped away from her mother. "I'm sorry, mama."

She smiled softly in reassurance. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be better in no time. Then you can hug me to death if you want."

Lily giggled. "I'd never do that to you, mama. I'd do that to Thor instead."

Laxus' eyebrows drew together as the little girl jumped and squeezed him in a hug, him not really paying any mind to it. "The hell is Thor?"

Lily giggled as she looked up at him. "The God of thunder!"

Laxus rose an amused eyebrow, and looked over at Lucy with a smug smirk. "God of thunder, huh?"

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, remembering when she called him that to his face. She called him that in front of Lily all the time, but it wasn't meant to be a compliment.

Laxus couldn't help but chuckle when she turned her face pointedly away from him. He looked down at Lily, who was still grinning up at him. "Why don't we start cooking dinner."

"Yay, food!" Lily cheered and eagerly ran into the house.

Laxus shook his head and stood up, looking down at the blonde. "You good there? Or do you wanna come inside?"

Lucy sighed; she hated not being able to just walk inside. She felt like such an invalid. "Inside…. please."

He smirked as he bent down to pick her up bridal style. "Look at that, you actually can be nice."

She rolled her eyes as he started walking inside. "That should be my line."

"Mm, touché." He hummed, kicking the door closed behind him and setting Lucy on a chair at the kitchen table.

"I wanna make dinner!" Lily grinned as she stood in front of the refrigerator, with both doors ajar.

"Go right ahead, squirt." Laxus grunted as he leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

Lucy rose an eyebrow as she watched the two just stare at each other for a good five minutes, neither moving a muscle.

"Umm…" Lily finally spoke, twisting her fingers together and averting her gaze to the floor. "I need your help."

Laxus smiled, and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Why didn't ya just say so, squirt." She squeaked when he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Grab a bowl."

"Okay!" She giggled and grabbed a bowl from the upper cabinet, now being able to reach it.

Lucy's mouth slowly dropped open as she watched the two of them make dinner. Laxus was smiling and making sure she was being put to work, even though he would get things dropped into his hair occasionally. And Lily…she was smiling so big, and laughing, and she looked so…happy.

Tears began to pool in her eyes the longer she watched them. It was the fact that this felt right…that this is what she hadn't been able to give her daughter; a father. A father is what her daughter needed; it's what she deserved. She had been trying so hard to give her daughter everything she needed; to do right by her. But, the only thing she really needed; the only thing she needs now is a father, and she doesn't even know who he is.

Her tears spilled over when she realized that she was too scared to tell her own daughter who her father is. She was scared that Lily would hate her for keeping it from her. Would she despise her and demand to live with her father? Laxus probably wouldn't care; he'd probably be happy to have his daughter to himself. She was a coward. She didn't want to tell her, because she didn't want to lose her.

"You little shit!" Laxus barked out a laugh as Lily smeared the spoon on his forehead.

Lily just giggled. "You're the head chef!"

"Oh my god." He chuckled and wiped his forehead with a hand towel. In the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy crying, and he did a double-take. His movements froze when he looked at her eyes; she was staring at them, but they weren't focused. There was so much sadness, helplessness, and defeat in them, that it made his lips turn down into a frown.

He set down the towel and lifted Lily off his shoulders, setting her on the counter so her back was turned towards her mother. "Keep stirring, squirt." She giggled and swung her legs back and forth as she stirred.

He made his way over to the crying blonde, and sat with one leg on the table in front of her. She didn't seem to notice his presence, so he slowly reached up and wiped the tears from her eye. When she jolted and looked at him in shock, he held up his hand to show the tears and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"S-Sorry." She whispered, and she tried to raise her arms up to wipe her tears, but they were shaking so badly.

He sighed and lowered her arms. Checking to see that Lily was still focused on stirring, he used his sleeve to wipe away her tears as he whispered, "Why are you crying, Blondie?"

Her eyes lowered to the floor. "No matter what I've done, it was never enough. I was never enough."

His eyebrows furrowed. "The hell are you talking about?"

She lifted her head to look at him; her eyes defeated. "She needed a father."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he clamped his jaw shut instead. He didn't know what to say, because it was the truth. Every child needs their father, and every child needs their mother as well. Finally, after staring at her for a while, he murmured, "she has one now."

Her eyes widened marginally at his claim. So easily he said it, when he was determined not to have anything to do with them before. Did Lily really grow on him that fast?

They both turned their heads when they heard the front door open and close.

"Laxus? Are you home?"

Lucy's eyebrow's scrunched at the familiar voice that she couldn't place. She had assumed it was one of his teammates, since they had gone to the guild that morning, but the voice was different.

"Shit." Laxus mumbled under his breath. Ignoring the questioning glance Lucy sent him, he stood up and made his was towards the front door, wanting to intercept the person before they saw the other blondes in the kitchen. Luck didn't seem to be on his side though, since she practically ran into him in the doorway to the kitchen.

"There you are!" She smiled a relieved smile at him. "I haven't seen you at the guild in so long, I was beginning to get worried!"

"No need to worry, Mira. I'm fine." He reassured.

"Well, then," She reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down so she could connect her lips to his. When she pulled away, she looked up at him with a smirk. "What have you been doing?"

"Mira!"

Said woman jolted at the high pitched voice, and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a little blonde girl running up to her. "…Lily? What are you doing here?" Another blonde head of hair caught her attention, and she turned her head to see the little girl's mother sitting wide-eyed at the kitchen table. "Lucy?... Laxus?" She shifted to look at her boyfriend, who was pointedly staring at the ceiling, in confusion. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **So, i know its been ages since ive updated anything... but im not sure i have any fucks to give right now.**

 **Thanks for being your awesome patient selves. I lost my mojo for a bit.**

 **I love you guys...no more cat licks, since i don't have her anymore...still love you guys though.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy was nervous. She had broken pretty much every single rule that Laxus had initially laid out. He didn't want anyone to know that he had a kid, and she had planned to let him have his dirty little secret. But, she fucked up and went to the guild, and everyone there knows her kid's face. He had been angry when he found out about it, as well as every other time she broke a rule. She could deal with his anger, she had her own fire to burn back at him.

But, now… Now his _girlfriend_ was currently finding out that her boyfriend had a kid with another girl… Not that it was through fucking or anything, but _still._ Here she was, watching her daughter cook on the floor, while in the corner of her eye she could see her daughter's father and his girlfriend in the other room, talking _very_ seriously.

His anger, she could handle…but the look on his face right then… It looked _remorseful._ Logically, she knew that he looked that way because he was trying to explain the situation to his girlfriend… But, for some reason, she couldn't help but think he regretted this whole thing. That she had completely destroyed his perfect life and smothered his conscience with guilt by saying, "you don't have to take responsibility".

She didn't know what she had been thinking, but by going up to his door the first time, she had inevitably changed his entire life…and it was her fault. He didn't want a daughter, he didn't want to take responsibility, and he sure as hell didn't want to have to take care of his daughter's useless mother.

With a sigh, she stopped watching the intense conversation in the other room and focused on her daughter happily stirring a bowl on the floor. She wanted to go over there and help her, but all of her muscles were so tired she could barely move them at all. She looked down at her shaking hands. She wanted to say that she was happy about saving her daughter's life. She was beyond happy that her daughter was better. But, she felt guilty that she couldn't do it alone. She felt guilty that if she had done it alone…her daughter would be left without a mother.

Had she really done the right thing? She wanted to say she had, but it didn't feel right. Was ruining someone else's life really the right thing? Her breath caught in her throat as her heartbeat began to pick up. Her eyes widened as she felt fear crawl through her veins. "Loke." She quietly gasped, and immediately a bright flash of light appeared in the kitchen, alerting everyone to his presence.

The man arrived with a serious expression on his face, and he gave the little girl a tight smile as she ran up to him.

"Uncle Loke!"

"Hey, kiddo." He ruffled her hair and turned her back towards the bowl on the floor. "I'm waiting for the feast you're preparing. Better hurry, a lion doesn't like to wait long."

Lily giggled and ran back to the bowl. "I'll be quick!"

Loke immediately went over to his increasingly panicking master and, ignoring the curious stares of Laxus and Mira, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the back porch. He gently set her down on the steps of the porch and crouched down in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "Breath, Lucy." She didn't seem to listen to him as her wide eyes just stared into his in plea. "Come on, princess. Deep breath in." He breathed in dramatically through his nose, watching as she weakly followed. "And out." He whispered as he sighed out of his mouth. "Good. Again." He repeated the inhaled and exhale a few more times, watching as she continued to follow him.

Once her breathing returned to semi-normal, she closed her eyes as tears began streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Loke soothed as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest, cradling the side of her face in his hand. "You worry far too damn much, princess."

"L-Loke." She choked out, willing her breathing not to stutter again. "Did I do the right thing?"

Loke placed a kiss on the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "Sometimes, it not about right and wrong, princess. You did what you had to do. Whether it was right or wrong doesn't really matter. You did what you had to do for you and your daughter."

"I could have made a different decision." She whispered against his chest as she stared at his arm.

Loke clenched his jaw. "No fucking way."

A bitter laugh escaped her. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"Thanks, Loke."

"Of course, princess." He laid his chin on her head as he continued to rub soothing circles on her back. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see Laxus poking his head through the door.

"She okay?" He whispered.

"Yes." Came her weak reply and Loke rolled his eyes.

"No, she's not." He ignored her small huff of annoyance and looked pointedly at Laxus, who grunted.

"Why don't you take her upstairs. Mira's helping Lily cook."

Loke nodded and hooked his arm under her knees as he stood up. Laxus held the door open for him as he passed. Mira saw them come in and brought Lily's attention away from the door so they could sneak past without making her worry about her mother.

Loke gently placed Lucy down on her temporarily designated bed and gently pushed her bangs away from her forehead.

"That should be me down there."

He frowned at her whispered words and sat down beside her. "It will be. You just need to recover first."

Her eyes looked into his. "I didn't…I didn't save her, just to lose her…did I?"

He leaned his arm beside her and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "What in the world is going through your head, princess?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Never mind. I'm just being stupid."

He smirked at her when she opened her eyes again. "Sounds like it to me." He bent down a kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Thanks again, Loke."

"No need to thank me. You know I'm always here for you." With that he walked out of the room and closed the door. He sighed and leaned against the wall next to Laxus, who crossed his arms.

"What happened?"

Loke took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She had a panic attack."

Laxus look at the closed door and murmured. "What caused it?"

Loke put his glasses back on and crossed his own arms. "We would need a keg, some soothing music, and a punching bag for that conversation."

Laxus quirked an eyebrow and laid his head back against the wall. "I can make that happen you know."

"Uh-huh." Loke straightened up his tie as he prepared to go back to the spirit world. "Sounds tempting, but I wouldn't break my beloved master's trust just to quell your curiosity, Sparky. She's the only one who can do that."

When Loke sparkled away, Laxus made his way downstairs as he growled to himself, "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

Lucy was staring at the bedroom ceiling as the door slowly creaked open. She looked over just as Mira poked her head in the door.

"Oh, you're awake." She straightened up and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I brought you some food."

Lucy's eyebrows raised and she tried to sit up, but her arms were practically noodles and fell out from under her.

Mira quickly strode across the room and set the plate of food on the bedside table before she helped Lucy into a sitting position. "You need to take it easy you know."

"Thanks." Lucy whispered as she furrowed her eyebrows. "You're not mad?"

Mira gave a sad smile as she grabbed the plate and set it on Lucy's lap. "I don't think I'm in any position to be mad."

"But…" Lucy mumbled as she slowly picked up the fork. "He's your boyfriend."

"He is." Mira nodded. "I'm not mad, Lucy. I just want to understand you."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she ever so slowly brought the fork to her lips.

Mira took a deep breath as she sat down next to Lucy and looked into her eyes. "Did you know whose sperm it was when you got inseminated?"

Lucy shook her head as she chewed on her food. "It wasn't my decision in the first place."

Mira cocked her head to the side and pinched her eyebrows together. "Whose decision was it?"

Lucy swallowed as her eyes widened at what she just admitted, and her eyes flitted back and forth between the beautiful woman's concerned ones, a hint of fear slipping into her veins.

"Lucy…" Mira said softly. "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. But… it might make it easier if you got it off your chest. Besides, it might be nice to know why I'm going to have a step-daughter."

Lucy choked as the woman giggled. "Y-You're getting married?"

"Not that he knows that yet." Mira giggled.

"O-oh." Lucy coughed. Was this woman partially insane? Still… She had a right to know…Laxus did too, but for some reason she felt guilty for keeping it from this woman. "Okay. Um…Where do I start?"

Mira placed her hands on the girl's trembling ones. "Why don't you start at the beginning."

Lucy looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Promise me nothing I say will leave this room."

Mira's eyebrows pinched together at the seriousness in her tone. "I promise, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and swallowed thickly. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Heartfilia?" Mira mumbled. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because my father is Jude Heartfilia, owner of the Heartfilia Kozern and railways."

Mira's eyes widened. "So, you're basically royalty?"

Lucy nodded solemnly. "I'm an heiress, meant to produce an heir to take over the company."

"Lucy…"

"My father needs a son to inherit the company." Lucy cut Mira off before she could continue, leaving the woman with her mouth hanging open. "On my fifteenth birthday, he arranged for me to be married to the Duke of the Junelle empire. I refused and ran away, but he got me back. For three months, I continuously ran away, and he would find me and bring me back. Then, he presented me with another option. He said I could either get married, or get inseminated if I really valued my innocence that much."

She ignored the way Mira brought her hand to her mouth, and quickly continued before she wouldn't be able to bring herself to say anymore. "I decided to get inseminated, and my father sought out the top sperm that was donated to the bank in Acalypha. He found what he said had the most potential, and booked an appointment for me. I let it happen. And I got pregnant. I had no idea who the sperm came from."

She paused to take a breath as she felt tears sting in the backs of her eyes. "W-When…" She choked on a sob, and she looked into Mira's eyes when the woman squeezed her hand, surprised to find tears shining in her eyes as well. "W-When my dad found out that I was pregnant with a girl… He made plans for me to get an abortion, and had another sperm sample waiting. I-I saw the ultrasound… I saw my baby girl on the p-picture…" A sad whine squeaked out of her throat as her tears fell, her heart aching at the memory. "I-I couldn't let him take her away from me… I-I had to protect her."

She sniffled and calmed her breathing and winced at the broken expression on Mira's face. "I drugged my dad's drink at dinner one night, and with the help of some of the maids, I managed to run away…for good. I went as far as I could, and only stayed in one place for a night. I had a bunch of stories I had written while I was growing up, so I published them for money. I was able to stay hidden and have enough money to live off of for a long time.'

'When I had the baby… I couldn't go to a hospital, or my dad would find me… So, I had her on my own, in a hotel room in Freesia. I was so scared."

"Oh my God."

Lucy ignored Mira's gasp as she sniffled and tried not to cry again. "It was so hard. There were so many times I didn't think I could do it. I didn't know how to be a mother. But…" A small smile lifted onto Lucy's lips. "I loved her so much. Every time I would get scared, or lonely, or overwhelmed, I would just look at her face and know that everything would be okay. It would be okay because she was alive, and we had each other."

She sighed and wiped away her tears. "I've been moving places ever since. One day I came across Loke in a sushi bar, and after that, he helped us out a lot. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him."

Her smile fell. "Then she started getting sick, and lightning started to dance across her skin. I couldn't help her…I couldn't even touch her. I went back to Acalypha and stole my file from the sperm bank… That's how I found out it was Laxus' sperm…and I came here, hoping he could help her. I just didn't know what else to do." She looked up into Mira's eyes again. "I'm sorry that I put this burden on you all."

"Oh, Lucy." Mira lunged forward and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "Don't you dare be sorry. You did the right thing."

Lucy lower lip trembled at the woman's words. They were the words she most desperately wanted to hear, whether they were true or not. "T-Thank you."

Mira pulled back and gave the girl a bright smile. "You don't have to bear this all on your own, Lucy. Whether Laxus likes it or not, you have the whole guild to lean on. I for one am going to help you as much as I can, not that you really need it, but I'm here for you. You should be proud. You raised a magnificent and beautifully gifted daughter. You've been a wonderful mother."

"T-Thank you so much, Mira." Lucy's face morphed at the kindness in the woman's voice, and once again her tears fell without her consent.

"Of course, Lucy. Now, eat. You've got a daughter who's eager to see you."

"Right." Lucy sniffed and nodded, bring the fork back up to her lips.

Mira smiled and put her hand on the girl's head as she got up to leave the room. Once the door was closed, she looked at the man leaning against the wall. "Laxus, you shouldn't eavesdrop you know."

The man didn't say anything, he only stared at the floor with a clenched jaw.

"Laxus?" She gently placed her hand on his arm, and his eyes snapped to hers.

"She was just a kid." He said through gritted teeth. "How can she even call that man her father?"

Mira frowned and shook her head as she grabbed both of his hands in hers. "Sometimes, you can't help who you love, no matter if they love you back." A silence spread between them for a few pregnant minutes, before she stood up on her tiptoes to gently kiss his cheek. "Come on, we shouldn't leave Lily alone."

Laxus just nodded, giving one final glance at the closed door, before he followed his girlfriend down the stairs.

* * *

 **Wow, been a while, right?**

 **Excuse time...Ive already said this in another story A/N, but I doubt yall read that story, so I'm gonna tell yall all the drama thats been the reason I havent been writing in such a long time... Me and my fiance of 5 years broke up and he kicked me out and I had to find a place to live and I wound up moving states and found a place and I had to find a job to afford said place and wound up getting two jobs and then I got a dog cuz I was lonely and now I work like 6 days a week, sometimes more, and theyre mostly double shifts, and I take care of my dog, sooo...I havent really had a lot of time...BUT! I'm still writing, slowly but surely I'm picking it up again...**

 **And let me tell you how adult i feel right now. like hot damn, I pay bills, fix up my car, take care of my dog, do grocery shopping, and cook (microwave) and clean the apartment...yeah...I'm so adulting right now.**

 **That being said...I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't believe how supportive you guys have been, it just makes my heart melt...thats probably why I wrote such an emotional chapter this time...I was feeling the tears lol...SO My dog licks you! Shes a cutie, shes a boykin spaniel chow mix just in case you were curious.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Laxus made his way to the guild, an annoyance to his step, grumbling coming from his lips, and his eyes practically scorching anything that moved. Why he was so pissed off this particular morning, he wasn't entirely sure; however, he had a feeling that today was only going to get worse, it was just in the air.

As he stepped up to the doors of the guild, he pinched the bridge of his nose and said a quick, calming mantra to himself before he nodded his head and pushed the doors open.

It was pretty normal in the guild, beer mugs flying every which way, laughing, screaming, fighting, and the few who just sat quietly... like the creepy fucking iron dragonslayer who was staring at him way to intently. He stopped in the middle of the guild to glare at the man. "What?" Laxus barked, full on ready to send a few volts to the overly large metal conductor.

Gajeel just continued to give him an intense quizzical glare, the familiarity of it just plaguing on his mind. Finally, he tapped his nose with a curious gleam in his eyes. "Little girl." He murmured, watching as Laxus' eyes went wide for a margin of a second.

"Don't do drugs." Laxus mumbled. "It fucks you up." He ignored the faint chuckle that came from the man and continued on his path towards the beautiful barmaid behind the bar. His beautiful girlfriend met him with a serene smile, making some of his anxiety about the day melt away. "Hey beautiful." He murmured into his smile as he leaned across the bar, intent on capturing her lips. He stopped and drew his eyebrows together when a finger blocked his lips' path, them forming into a small pout.

Mira giggled as she removed her finger. "Not just yet. I need to speak with you privately first." The barmaid winked at her boyfriend and turned towards the back doors, swinging her hips alluringly as she sauntered to the back room.

Laxus hummed as something else twitched, maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was gonna be. Making his way around the bar counter, he opened the swinging back door in sweet preparation. To his surprise, however, he suddenly felt a small stinging sensation on his left cheek and his head cocked to the right about an inch. Blinking, he looked around for whatever the fuck that was. A throat clearing made him turn his attention to his furious looking girlfriend... his eyebrows drew together. "So, you don't want to suck my dick?" He had been tricked, horribly, horribly tricked.

Mira's glare turned even colder, making Laxus' insides tremble a little, not that he would admit that. "I'm going to forget you said that, Laxus."

He nodded, "Okay, good call."

They both just stared at each other, Mira glaring hard enough to cut glass, and Laxus just steadily staring at her, looking bored, but really just waiting for the bomb to go off. The apocalypse could have been happening behind them and they wouldn't have moved a muscle or even blinked. Bombs could have been exploding throughout the guild, people and limbs of their friends and family flying everywhere around them, and they still would have been just staring at each other unmoving. The whole guild could have decided to all unanimously have a full blown orgy in the middle of the guild, and Laxus and Mira would still just be standing there staring at each other.

"What were you possibly thinking?" Mira calmly asked.

Now, here is where Laxus could potentially and severely fuck up. He sucked in a slow breath through his nose, trying to figure out what the best response would be. Honestly though, it seemed like this was a situation where no answer would be a good answer, so he just went with what he thought she was talking about. "I really had no idea, Mira."

"First of all," Mira started, and this is where Laxus internally cringed and held it. " I don't even want to know how your sperm got in a bank in the first place, but that's not what I'm referring to."

His eyebrows drew together at that. He thought for sure that him having a daughter at all, especially by another woman, no fault to his own, would be why she was pissed. Now that it wasn't, he decided to say fuck it and piss in the wind with his words because he had absolutely no clue why she was so pissed. "What are you referring to then?"

Huffing out a hot puff of smoke through her nose, Mira finally said what was on her mind. "How could hide this from me? You knew about this for a while and tried to keep it a secret! Am I that unimportant to you that you have don't want me involved in your personal life?"

Laxus' eyes were wide and he sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to defend himself. "It wasn't like that, Mira. I-"

"Then what was it like, Laxus?"

"If you would let me talk!" He barked, to which she crossed her arms, making him sigh again. "Sorry, babe. Just, please, let me talk."

"Alright, go ahead." She said, granting him the floor to talk.

"I didn't know how to feel about it, and I sure as hell didn't know what to do about it." Laxus grunted, not at all in the mood to discuss his feelings. "I suddenly had a daughter who was dying and that kind of made me forget about everything. I didn't want this woman who couldn't take care of my daughter to suddenly be around and in my life when she didn't do anything to deserve it. I'll admit things have changed now, but that's only because of the experiences we've had with each other. I was hiding from everyone then because I just didn't want to deal with it. That was selfish of me, and I'm sorry."

Mira's glare turned soft again as she let her whole demeanor switch back to cheery again. "Thank you, Laxus. I just wanted to hear an apology."

"That's all you wanted?" Laxus rose an eyebrow. The only part of all that he fucking said was him saying he was sorry? That's kind of bullshit, but he didn't feel like dealing with it, so he let it go.

"Yep!" She smiled and rose up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You are forgiven." She patted his left cheek before she left the room.

Laxus sighed to himself. "Why am I stuck with such weird ass women in my life. My damn daughter better be different." He shook his head and went back out into the guildhall, not really sparing Mira a glance as he moved around her to get out from behind the bar. He avoided the hoots and hollers of the older men in the guild and made his way upstairs to do what he actually came here to do.

Stopping at his grandfather's door, he groaned a little as he raised his hand to knock on the door. This should be fun. After hearing a muffled 'come in', He opened the door and promptly shut it behind him, startling his grandfather a little.

"Laxus!" The master looked at his grandson in surprise. "What can I do for you, m'boy?"

The man sighed as he plopped down into the armchair in front of his grandfather's desk. "Gramps, I need you to promise me that nothing I say will leave this office."

Noting the seriousness in his grandson's voice, the master solemnly nodded his head. "I can do that. What's goin on Laxus?"

"I overhead Lucy telling Mira her whole story yesterday, and there's something I need you to do for me."

The master's eyebrows rose, not only at the fact that Mira and Lucy met, but that Laxus was personally becoming invested in this new woman. His imagination ran wild at what that could possibly mean. More importantly though, he really was concerned about the younger girl's situation, so he was eager to hear what was going on. "I'm all ears Laxus, and I will do what I can."

Laxus nodded, and with that he went onto to telling his grandfather everything that he had overheard, hoping that something could be done.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! I know it's been a minute again. I try not to do this to yall but its very hard with everything, but i appreciate all the support and just know that i still have big plans for this story! I love you all! Muah! my dog licks you!**


End file.
